One Piece of a Carribean
by ONEPIECE1993
Summary: Resembles the POTC plot but will be very diffrent. Lu/Na with some Sa/Na and Zo/Na and other couples possibly later on as the story moves forward.
1. Prologue: Black Sails

**Do Not own One Piece or Pirates of the Carribean for that matter. First story, will try to leave out OC, but will be moments where they are OC.**

ONE PIECE OF A CARRIBEAN

Prologue: Black Sails

A young thirteen year old girl, wearing a beautiful white gown, stares boringly into the thick grey fog. She pushes the bangs of her bright orange hair that falls to her shoulders away from her eyes, and leans against the brown wooden railings of the navy ship. The Navy soldiers behind her shout orders to one another, as they try to guide the ship through the thick fog.

"Idiots," The orange hair girl mutters under her breath listening to the soldiers. "I told them if we kept heading north we would be lost in this fog. But do they listen to me? Of course not."

"NAMI-SWANN!"

"Oh great," The girl named Nami sighs in irritation, and turns around to face a blonde headed boy only one year older then her. "What is it Sanji-Kun?" Nami asks sweetly a forced smile on her face. The boy called Sanji in front of her, wearing a white dress shirt and black pants, takes Nami's small delicate hand and goes to one knee. Nami forced smile falters, turning into a frown, as she waits for the curly eyebrow boy, with his left eye covered by his blonde hair to speak.

"My dear Nami-swan, I was asked by your father to come and keep you company, as he thought you could use it," Sanji said, staring directly at Nami's chocolate brown eyes. As Nami stares back, she could have sworn that his one eye was shaped like a heart looking up at her, but she ignores this hearing what he said she pulls her hand away.

"Genzo-san is not my father," Nami states turning back around to look at the vast blue sea and the thick grey fog. "And I do not need any company, so you may leave." If Nami would have been looking at Sanji when she said this, she would have seen his eye that she thought had turned into a heart when he looked at her, be torn apart.

Instead of leaving her though, Sanji stood up to stand next to her at the railing of the ship. Noticing this, Nami was about to tell him to leave again, when he spoke first. "Just wanted to also tell you Nami-swan, that I had tried to get that old fool to listen to you when you warned him about this fog, but as you can tell it didn't work." Nami eyes widen at this news and a small smile grace her lips. She knew that Sanji was not lying to her, for she has known the boy for almost two years now, and while he was annoying at times with the way he acted around her, or other beautiful women her age and older she knew he would not lie to her for he was that kind of friend.

"Thanks Sanji-kun," Nami says, and Sanji smiles back at her. If Nami was being honest, she was a little lonely out on the deck and was glad Sanji was now out here with her. Being the 'adoptive' daughter of the mayor of Cocoyasi town, she was not allowed many friends, nor had the times to make friends. But she did have a select few of nakama, with Sanji being one of them, having met him during a formal party. Sanji was also adoptive by a respected man, the commodore of Cocoyasi Navy, and also the highly respected head chef of the famous restaurant, the Barati, 'Red-Leg' Zeff.

Zeff is well respected by the mayor of Cocoyasi, Nami's adoptive father Genzo and was chosen to form the crew that would take them to the town Fushaba, where Genzo was needed to form trades with the town's mayor there. Nami, much to her displeasure, was forced to come on this journey, while Sanji was at first, supposed to be learning from Zeff on how to run a Navy ship, along with cooking for the crew, but now by Genzo orders to keep Nami company. They are now on their way back to Cocoyasi, only to be caught up in this thick fog.

"Yohohohoho," Nami and Sanji jump from where they stand, turning around to see the navigator that was selected by Zeff to lead them to Fushaba. "Such a thick fog, Yohoho," The very tall upper middle-aged man said. Wearing a small top hat, that does nothing to cover his large black afro, glasses with dark lens, wearing a black suit, with a blue under shirt. He stands at over seven feet tall, with his afro adding quite a few inches. In his long arms sit a small violin, as he walks over to the two children.

Nami remembers the name of the man in front of her called Brooke. Having not talked to him, for he had creep her out with that weird laugh of his, and also the things he would say around some women. "Yeah, well we wouldn't be in this fog if not for you and your shitty directions," Sanji speaks out at Brooke.

"Yohoho, you have a potty mouth there, young chef," Sanji grits his teeth as he thinks Brooke is mocking him. "Ah, but this is not no normal fog, something else entirely it is." Brooke leans against the railing next to Nami, who stares at him curiously.

"What do you mean? Did you not notice the change in air?" Nami asks him.

"Nami-san, you will be an excellent navigator when you get older," Nami chest feels with pride at Brooke's complement. "But, you must learn that not everything is what it seems."

"What?"

"Nami-san, have you ever heard about a ship with black sails?"

"You mean a pirate ship?" Nami says a hint of disgust in her voice. She has a severe hatred to pirates, especially after an incident involving her past, an incident that only a few know about, and one she has not talked about in a long time.

"Yes, but not just any pirate ship," Brooke appears to either ignore or not notice Nami's tone when she said pirates. "A ship that is Captain by a man, that even the devil himself fears."

"A ship that does not exist, Mr. Brooke."

The sound of wood hitting wood is heard as Nami, Brooke and the forgotten Sanji turn to the voice of Zeff. His blonde mustache sticks straight out, along with his short blonde hair, wearing a white Navy coat and pants. Nami stares at his wooden leg, which she does not know the story of how he lost his leg, but believes it somehow involves Sanji, remembering how Sanji got a farawa His blonde mustache sticks straight out, along with his short blonde hair, wearing a white Navy coat and pants. Nami stares at his wooden leg, which she does not know the story of how he lost his leg, but believes it somehow involves Sanji, remembering how Sanji got a faraway look in his eye when she first asked him about it.

"Yohoho, of course, of course Captain," Brooke laughs, seemingly not intimidated by Zeff's glare he is receiving.

"Now, why don't you do something useful and get us out of this damn fog!" Zeff voice rises, causing the children to flinch.

"But Captain, this fog will not disappear, not until the ship you say does not exist disappears," Brooke holds back his laugh, as he feels the anger coming from Zeff.

"What is all this commotion?" A new voice enters the scene, this one belonging to the mayor of Cocoyasi, Genzo. He has on a formal wardrobe, a white dress shirt and brown coat. The one thing standing out being the hat he wears, that has a pinwheel connected to it. Nami for the life of her could not understand why he chose to wear the stupid hat, thinking he just wore it to embarrass her.

As the adults start to argue, with Sanji joining in the fray, Nami decides to turn away; going back to what she was doing which was staring straight out into the thick fog. She pushes aside the conversation she had with Brooke, choosing to believe it was just him being his crazy self. As she stares out into the water, something in the sea catches her eyes, and she gasps.

"Everyone! Theirs someone in the water!" Nami's voice draws the adults and Sanji over to her and they look over to see that she was right. In the sea, a body hangs limply onto a floating barrel.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" Zeff shouts and the Navy soldiers hurriedly work to bring the body to the ship.

Moments later, the body is pulled aboard, with Zeff, Genzo, Nami, Sanji and Brooke all gathering around. What they notice at first is the patch of what they think is green algae, but it turns out to be short hair, belonging to the boy who appears to be around the age of Sanji and Nami. He has on a white shirt, and a blue coat, with brown pants and black boots, all of his clothes being wet from the sea.

"Is he alive?" Nami asks, being the first to speak.

"Yes, barely," Zeff states seeing the slow rise and fall of his chest. "I wonder what happen-"

"Captain! There is a ship starboard, on fire it appears to have been attacked by pirates!" A Navy soldier shouts to the Captain, a telescope in his hand. Zeff quickly jumps to his feet, and along with Brooke and Genzo head to the front of the ship, but not before telling Sanji and Nami to keep watch on the boy they saved. Nami and Sanji decide not to argue, and do as told. Nami using this opportunity to get a closer look at the boy.

"Careful Nami-swan," Sanji warns her, as they do not know if the boy is dangerous or not. Nami apparently ignores him, getting closer to the green hair boy, who she now notices has three earrings on one of his ears. She sees something showing under his white shirt, and as she reaches her hand to pull out whatever the object is, she gasps grabbing a gold medallion, with a skull jolly roger in the center. If anyone was looking at her eyes closely, they would see that they look like Belli signs. Pulling the Medallion, it easily comes off his neck. Placing the Medallion in her bosom, she is about to stand, when a cold wet hand reaches out to her.

"Who-Who are you?" The voice of the green hair boy whispers at Nami.

"Uh, Nami," Nami answers hesitantly. "And you are?"

"Zor- Zoro," The boy answers her, before closing his eyes and passing out again.

"Don't worry Zoro, you're okay now," Nami says to the unconscious boy standing back up.

"What he say?" Sanji asks Nami, and Nami detects a hint of anger for some reason in Sanji's voice.

"His name is Zoro," Nami tells him, shrugging off his attitude. Sanji just nods his head turning away from her, and Nami is about to ask him what's wrong, when something out of the corner of her eye catches her attention. When she turns her head, the thing she thought she saw is gone, but Nami suddenly cannot stop trembling.

Sanji notices her discomfort, and getting over his anger issue, asks her what is wrong. "Oh, nothing," Nami answers him forcing a smile, but a cold shiver works her spine as she thinks of what she saw. _'That ship, did it have black sails?'_


	2. Chapter one: Years Later

**A Couple notes, did not include in chapter one since it was so late when I finished.**

**-First off, like I said the plot will be similiar to POTC, but will be very diffrent as you can probably tell just from the Prologue.**

**-Second, not great at describing clothing, especially women dresses and such, but will try my best, but if you notice something wrong, please tell me in reviews so I could fix it.**

**-Finally, I am not sure if I will put in devil fruits. I might not, and instead add curses in such because I do plan to have skeleton Brooke and chopper in the story as well. So guys like Luffy will have other methods of attacks that will be shown when he enters the story. This is sort of where Oc will be.**

Chapter one: Years Later

_Five years later…._

Nami wakes up, placing her hand over her heart and breathing heavily. She had that dream again, the dream of those black sails, sailing out into the thick fog. She leans over to her dresser stand, opening the drawer and pulling out the golden medallion. She had plan to sell the medallion many years ago, but she could not bring herself to do it, whether it be that she somehow feels guilty for taking it from Zoro, or something else entirely. She had always been a thief when it comes to taking valuables from people, even though you could say she is already rich, it was a bad habit she had, but she had never felt guilty about taking something, this being the reason she thinks guilt has nothing to do with her not being able to sell the medallion she taken from Zoro.

"Miss Mikan, I have your breakfast!" A over enthusiastic maid enters her room, holding a tray with breakfast on it. Nami quickly hides the medallion, in her bosom, which has grown quite well over the years. She accepts the breakfast, forgetting the strange feeling she had while holding the medallion.

"You're father has bought you a wonderful new dress, for Mr. Prince Coronation as the new commodore," The maid tells Nami, her British accent getting slightly on Nami nerves.

"Do I need to really tell you again that Genzo-san is not my father?" Nami mutters darkly, taking a piece of bread off her plate. "He better be thankful that Sanji-kun is my friend, or I would not even be going to this stupid coronation." Nami would not let her anger at Genzo-san stop her from going to support her friend Sanji, who has gotten more annoying over the years, but was still her best friend. He was going to become the youngest Commodore in the history of the Cocoyasi resident Navy, breaking the record previously held by his adoptive father Zeff.

"Sorry madam, it must have slipped my mind," The maid tries to defend herself. "But your fath- Mayor Genzo-sama would really like you to wear the dress he bought you." "Nami sighs, before nodding her head, choosing to at least take a look at the dress for now, not being one to not accept free clothing, even though all the clothes she own she has never bought herself. The maid does a small curtsey, leaving the room to grab the dress, leaving Nami alone to her breakfast.

Scene Change~

"It's…a little…tight," Nami gasps, as the three maids try to zip the inner layer of the dress up. When she saw the dress, she had instantly loved it and chose to wear it, much to her own displeasure since it was a gift from Genzo.

"These dresses are famous in England, many noble women wear them," Nami holds back her growl hearing the voice of Genzo behind the shades she dresses behind.

"Well, apparently those women don't know how to eat," said Nami instead. She hears Genzo sigh, then footsteps of him walking around the room.

"I have a surprise for you after the Coronation, I am sure you will enjoy it," he says.

"Oh, Goody another surprise," Nami mutters, as the maids finally are able to get the dress on. Nami feels like it is harder to breathe, but shrugs it off.

"I will be waiting downstairs when you're ready," are Genzo last words, and Nami hears the door shut behind her.

Scene Change~

"Whoops," The green hair man says, accidently breaking off a piece of art from the figurine. Zoro tries to place the piece back together, but the voice of the mayor draws his attention, and he places the piece in his pocket. "Mayor," Zoro respectfully bows to the man, wearing his formal clothes, and his famous pinwheel hat.

"Mr. Roronoa," Genzo nods his head to the young man, wearing a blue suit and white dress shirt. "Have you brought the gift for Commodore Sanji?"

Zoro nods his head, walking over to the table and opening the wooden rectangular box that sits upon it. He pulls out a beautiful made sword, with a golden handle, and the shining of the steel blade. "This sword has perfect balance," Zoro holds the sword up, balancing it on one finger. "The blade is heavier than normal, and the handle is lighter." Zoro flips the blade in the air, catching it and pointing the handle to the mayor.

"Excellent," The mayor smiles, taking the handle and inspecting the blade. He hands the sword back to Zoro and he places it back into the wooden box. "Give your Patron my thanks for his well-made work." Zoro flinches as he hears this, but bows his head forcing a smile.

"Of course, a man always appreciates hearing his work complemented," Zoro says, an underlining meaning to his words.

"Zoro?"

Zoro turns his head to the stairwell, to see the orange hair girl Nami. His breath is taken away, seeing her in the beautiful, green and white dress. "Miss Mikan, it has been a while," Zoro says as Nami walks down the stairwell.

"I had a dream about us you know, when we first met," Nami tells him smiling brightly. "Do you remember?"

"How could I forget," Zoro smiles, which looks more like a smirk. Ever since that day, five years ago, when he awoke to see what he thought was an angel that had saved his life. His memories are fuzzy from back then, having must have hit his head as he could only remember freezing in the cold water while holding onto a floating barrel for dear life. While he has gratitude for Genzo and Zeff as well, finding him a place to stay and giving him a job as a blacksmith, he holds Nami to a higher regard, having treated him the same way as anyone else she speaks to, something he could not say for Genzo and Zeff. Whether this be love for her, or a great feeling of appreciation, he is not sure yet, but he does feel very protective of her that is for sure.

"Hey Zoro, you okay?" Zoro is broken out of his thoughts, as Nami stares at him strangely. Zoro curses himself, looking like a fool the way he was staring at Nami.

"Yes, sorry been a long day Miss Mikan."

"I thought I told you to call me Nami, we're friends right?" Nami smiles brightly at him, and does not notice Zoro frown when she says the words friends.

"Of course Nami," Zoro forces the words out. Nami is appeared to about to say something else, when Genzo voice hollers out the mansion.

"Nami, time to go!"

Nami sighs in displeasure, smiling one more time at Zoro. "Guess I'll see you later, have that stupid coronation to go to. Will you be coming?"

"No, I have worked to do unfortunately," Zoro answers her. He also did not want to attend the coronation, being not a big fan of the man that is being honor there.

"Oh, too bad," Nami starts to walk out to the chariot that sits in front of the mansion, a butler holding the door open for her.

"Uh, Nami," Zoro calls to her, and she turns around to him.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, I, um hope you have a good time," Zoro stutters. Nami tilts her head, but smiles back at him.

"Thanks I guess," she said, getting into the chariot, with the butler closing the door behind her. As the chariot leaves, Zoro clenches his fist kicking dirt off the ground.

"I'm such a idiot!"

**P.S. Gave Zoro the last name Turner since I could not really think of a last name for him from One Piece like Mikan and Prince for Nami and Sanji. But if you guys come up with one, tell me for I might put it in.**

**P.S.S. Zoro will be OC around Nami for a while, but that is the romance aspect so hard to add no OC to it.**


	3. Chapter two: The StrawHat Captain

**First off want to thank Anime Insaniac for reminding me of Zoro's Surname. So many details in One piece, and adding to the bad memory I have I forget some of the names of people. So that should be now fixed.**

**Another thing, I am not really familar with the Japanese, -san, -kun, -sama and such, but reading fan fiction here and watching the english sub anime it is just something I have to add, so if I mess up somewhere please tell me. **

**Lastly, I am using belli in the story, but no idea on the price of a belli, so I just made up numbers of cost of stuff.**

Chapter two: The Straw-Hat Captain

"MEEAATT!" Groans the twenty-year old, raven hair young man, a straw hat on his head. He wears a crimson red jacket, over his red vest shirt, and blue jeans shorts. He has on wooden sandals, that along with his feet are getting wet from the water in his small dingy. He lazily picks up the bucket floating in the dingy, and starts dumping the water out of the boat. As he dumps the water, he looks up seeing the swinging of dead pirates on nooses.

He stands up, and takes off his straw hat placing it over his heart. A piece of one of the rotten pirate bodies hands fall off as he passes them, and the straw-hat boy waves his hand goodbye to them. Turning forward, he spots land in the distance. Picking up a compass from his jacket pocket, he opens the top, and watches as the arrow spins in all directions, before finally stopping at the island. A large grin forms on his face. "I hope they have good meat!"

Scene Change~

"Thank you sir," The dock owner thanks as another sailor pays for his boat to dock. Feeling a tug on his suit, he looks down seeing the boy that is assisting him today, pointing out at sea. Following his sight he gasps as he sees a man wearing a Straw-hat, heading toward the dock. The dingy he is on sinking in the water as he stands upon the sails. The boat completely sinks with only a small black flag showing, as the young man steps upon the deck.

He walks pass the dock owner and boy, paying no mind to their shock faces. "Excuse me sir?" The dock owner walks to the straw-hat boy, as he stops in his tracks.

"Yeah?" Straw-hat looks at the dock owner curiously.

"I need a name if you are to dock your ship here," The dock owner holds up his clip board, showing names of other people on there. "I will also need two belli."

Straw-hat smiles, walking over to the dock owner and putting his arm around his shoulder. "How about four belli, and we forget the name, kay?" He places four small coins onto his clip board, and the dock owner hurriedly snatches it.

"We have a deal Mr. Piper," said the dock owner.

"Huh?" Straw-hat looks at the owner confused.

"Mr. Piper, the name I will put on the sheet for you," the dock owner explains.

"Oh, I see," Straw-hat slams his fist into his palm. "It a mystery name," The dock owner sweat drops, shaking his head, deciding not to explain to him.

"Yes correct," the dock owner dabs a cloth to his forehead. "Well, have a nice time in Cocoyasi."

"Ah, thanks Ossan," Straw-hat starts walking along the dock leaving the dock owner. As he leaves, he spots a small pouch sitting on a stand. Picking it up, he shakes the small pouch hearing the sound of Belli. "Oh, my lucky day, someone left some belli here." He places the pouch in his jacket pocket, leaving the dock, not knowing the pouch belonged to the dock owner himself.

Scene Change~

"Ugh, stupid dress," Nami mutters. She waves the fan in her hand harder trying to cool herself down.

"Are you okay, Nami?" Asks the blue hair young woman next to her. Her long blue hair is in a pony, going to the middle of her back. She wears a beautiful light blue dress, similar to Nami's but a little looser. She has on a white hat, finishing out her wardrobe.

"I'm fine Vivi, dress is a little tight is all," Nami smiles to the woman call Vivi. She and Vivi have been nakama for as long as she can remember, ever since the alliance uniting the town Cocoyasi and Alabasta where Vivi lived. Vivi was also the daughter of the mayor of Alabasta, Cobra Nefertari who she has a great relationship with, unlike Nami with Genzo. Throughout the years, Nami has stayed at times at Alabasta with Vivi, and Vivi in vice-versa staying with Nami in Cocoyasi. The towns were not too far apart, so it was easy for the girls to have sleep overs. Adding to the fact, Nami has a great relationship with Cobra, who she at times would consider him to be her uncle.

"You should try losing some weight, Nami," Nami groans at hearing the teasing voice behind her.

"Shut up Nojiko," Nami tells the other blue hair girl who stands next to her. Her blue hair is shorter than Vivi's, and is about the same length as Nami's. Her skin is a tad bit darker between the three, as she wears a white colored dress, along with a white hat like Vivi's.

"Don't talk to your sister like that," Nojikio shoves Nami playfully. While not blood related, Nojikio was adopted at the same time Nami was by Genzo, and his wife. Nami does consider Nojikio her sister, unlike Genzo who she refuses to call father. While Nojikio does not resent Genzo as much as Nami, she does have a distaste for him, but is respectful more times to him then Nami. She, along with Vivi, Sanji, and one other Nakama of theirs, all know of the tragic incident that happens many years ago, the one Nami refuses to talk about now, and the reason she harbors hate for pirates, and resent for Genzo.

"I wish they would start this coronation already, so boring," Nojikio says what all three girls are thinking.

"At least you can leave whenever you want," Nami states back to Nojikio. A few years earlier, Nojikio having reached the age of twenty, was allowed to leave Genzo estate. While most woman could not own their own land during this time, Nojiko was a special case, purchasing the land her adoptive mother use to own before she moved into Genzo estate.

"True, speaking of which, you should visit me more often," Nojikio says, as the three girls continue their small talk.

Their talks are interrupted however, as the sound of the trumpet signals the start of the coronation. Vivi smiles brightly, and grabs Nojikio and Nami's attention, pointing to a dirty blonde hair navy soldier, giving orders out. "Look, there's Kohza," the final nakama in Nami's group, wearing a formal white Navy uniform. A scar runs along the top of his eye, wearing a pair of dark yellow lens glasses. Kohza use to be a poor boy living in Alabasta, but through hard work after joining the Navy, he was able to work his way up, becoming a Navy Captain. During these times, he became a trustworthy ally to Vivi's father Kohza, and developed a great relationship with Vivi. At times he was a body guard to Vivi when she would leave her father's estate by Cobra orders. He met with Nami and Nojikio during these times, and became great friends with them as well. He also became Sanji friend after having a duel with him when they were training as Navy soldiers. Kohza has been supporting Sanji, helping him through the training of becoming the youngest Commodore in Navy history.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kohza see the three girls waving at him and nods his head back at them and going back to giving orders to the soldiers. After a series of walks, and rifle showing, the Navy soldiers form two lines and point their guns in the air.

Sanji walks slowly through the line of soldiers, wearing a navy blue jacket, symbolizing the position of Commodore. At the end of the line of soldiers, stand the former Commodore Zeff, Alabasta Mayor Cobra and in between them Mayor of Cocoyasi Genzo. Sanji stops in front of the three, shaking Zeff and Cobra's hand, and then taking the sword that Genzo holds out to him. Sanji tests the blade, swinging it around, and then sheathing it. He shakes Genzo hand, and then faces the crowd of people waving his hand as they cheer. Nami, Nojikio and Vivi clap loudly for their friend, with Kohza soon joining next to them, clapping as well.

A while later, as the crowd thins out; Sanji goes and greets his friends. They give him their personal congratulations, and Sanji thanks them, before looking at Nami. "Nami-swan, would you mind if we went to talk alone?"

Nami looks at him confused at first, before shrugging and nodding her head. "Sure," Sanji takes Nami's small hand, and the two leave, not seeing the knowing smirk on Kohza's face.

"Why does Sanji want to talk to Nami alone?" Vivi asks Kohza, who along with Nojiko is confused.

"You'll see," is Kohza's only reply.


	4. Chapter three: Pirate in Cocoyasi

**I said I have a horrible memory before, and that is very true. I just notice that when I introduced Luffy I forgot about his scar, so I now mentioned it in this chapter. I will forget about things like this every now and then, but just so everyone knows all characters look like they do before 3D2Y.**

**Fair warning, This is the start of a little OC Luffy,but not til the ending.**

Chapter three: Pirate in Cocoyasi

"Ah, so good," Straw-hat sighs in content, a large piece of meat in his hands. He walks through Cocoyasi, exploring the town. Making his way to the end of the town, he spots a large dock, and a couple of large ships. "I wonder if they have a ship I could borrow?" He says, as he changes the direction he was heading to.

Heading to the large pier, he makes his way over to a ship, passing two navy soldiers. "Hey-Hey you wait!"

Straw-hat looks at the two navy soldiers with his large owlish eyes, as they run up to him. "Yeah?"

"Civilians are not allowed to trespass here!" States the Navy soldier, with light purple hair. He has large glasses on, wearing the uniform of a Navy soldier, while holding onto the large rifle.

"Ah, okay, I'll tell you guys if I see any of those Civilians," said Straw-hat, continuing on his way.

"Wait!" The other Navy soldier says, and the two stop in front of Straw-Hat. "You are a Civilian!" The long blonde hair soldier says. He wears the same uniform as his partner, along with the rifle. His voice sounds really high like a girl, causing Straw-Hat to mistake him for one.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mam," Straw-Hat bows his head to him.

"I AM NOT A WOMAN!" The blonde headed soldier shrieks. "My name is Helmeppo, and my father is a well-respected Navy Captain, Axe-hand Morgan!"

"Helmeppo calm down," the shorter soldier tries to ease his partner. "My name is Coby," he says turning back to Straw-hat. "And you need to leave; only Navy soldiers can be on this pier."

"No," Straw-hat answers Coby.

"What?" Helmeppo speaks out. "We are Navy soldiers, you better listen to us!"

"Sorry, but I need to get on that ship right there," Straw-Hat points to the ship behind the two. Coby and Helmeppo turn around to see the ship he is pointing at, then they look back at Straw-hat shocked.

"You can't get on that ship! That is the fastest ship in the Carribean!" Helmeppo says.

"No it isn't," Straw-hat grumbles, getting annoyed by the two soldiers standing in his way.

"What ship is faster than it then?" Helmeppo challenges.

"The ship with Black sails, the-"

"Black Pearl?" Coby interrupts Straw-Hat. Helmeppo bursts out laughing, while Straw-Hat stares curiously at Coby.

"Oh Coby, come on now, everyone knows that ship doesn't exist," Helmeppo says.

"Helmeppo many people have say they seen the Black Pearl out at sea," Coby reasons.

"Okay, so you're telling me that a few people have say they seen a ghostly ship faster than anything in the Caribbean. With a terrifying, blood thirsting Crew, that not even hell would take. And a Captain, so evil, so utterly despicable, that evens the devil himself looks like a wonderful noble woman compared to him."

"Hey, I'm just telling you what I heard."

"Well, I'm just telling you how ludicrous it sounds, right?" Helmeppo and Coby are met with air, as Straw-hat has disappear. Looking around they spot him on the ship at the wheel. "Hey!"

"Oh hi," Straw-hat says, as the soldiers point their rifles at him. "Uh oh."

Scene Change~

"The view is wonderful from up here isn't it Nami-swan," said Sanji, as he and Nami stand atop the flat roof area of the large Navy HQ building, looking out at the large body of water.

"Uh…Yes," Nami gasps out. Walking the stairs up here made her lose her breath, with the very tight dress on it has become harder to breathe. She waves her fan she carries faster, as she leans against the cemented brick wall. "So…what did you wish to…speak about…..Sanji-Kun."

Sanji does not notice her breathing trouble, as he stands away from her, fidgeting nervously. "Nami-swan, we have known each other for a long time now," sweat beads down Sanji forehead as he clears his throat. "And you have grown up into a beautiful woman," if Nami was not having trouble breathing she would of blush at the comment. "So, Nami-swan, I would like to ask for your hand in marriage."

"Oh God."

"Yes I know this is sudden but, Nami-swan?" When Sanji turns to face her, he finds she is gone. Running up to where she was standing he looks over the cliff, seeing the water rippling as if something large fell in. "NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji screams, and then starts running as fast as possible to where Nami fell into the sea at.

Scene Change~

"And that there is how you make a hippo sing for you," Straw-hat finishes, as the two navy soldiers nod their heads.

"I see," they both say. Their conservation ends quickly though, when they see a woman splash into the water next to the boat they are on.

"So, one of you going to save her?" Straw-hat asks Helmeppo and Coby.

"I can't swim," Coby says, and Helmeppo just shakes his head. Sighing, Straw-hat removes his crimson jacket, handing it to Helmeppo. He then hands Coby a pistol, and a sword along with a compass. He kicks his sandals off, and with his Straw hat now hanging by a string around his neck jumps into the water.

He swims quickly to the falling orange hair girl. As he is about to grab ahold of her, the golden medallion that was tucked inside her bosom, pops out floating in the water. The water ripples like a large fish jumped out of the water, and Helmeppo and Coby are confused as to what caused it.

When Straw-hat grabs Nami, he makes his way to the surface, and when he breaks through the top Helmeppo and Coby are there to help him on to the deck.

"She's not breathing!" Coby announces after Straw-hat gets his sandals back on.

"Move," Straw-hat orders, and he rips the dress off of Nami, handing the inner layer to Helmeppo. Nami, in just her white sleeping gown now, starts breathing.

"How you know that was it?" Coby asks curiously.

"Ever been to Tortuga?" Is Straw-hat's reply. He does not wait to see if Coby answers, as he takes ahold of the medallion around Nami's neck. Nami slowly open her eyes to see a raven black hair boy in front of her, a small scar under his right eye. Her first thought was that the boy was extremely handsome, and she would have blushed at the thought if she wasn't already from being cold and wet. "Where did you get this?" Straw-hat whispers to her and Nami looks down at his hands, seeing he is holding the medallion.

"Stand," a strong voice orders, and Nami looks over Straw-hat's head to see Sanji along with Kohza and other navy soldiers. She then looks back at Straw-hat and sees him grumbling under his breath, but not hearing what he is saying. Straw-hat follows Sanji orders, standing straight up to stare at the blonde headed commodore. Nami places the medallion back in her shirt, and with the help of Navy soldiers stands up and is carried behind Sanji a blanket is wrapped around her. She sees Helmeppo holding part of her dress that he quickly drops when she looks at him and he points at Straw-hat.

"I would like to thank you for saving my Nami-swan," Sanji says. He pulls from his blue navy coat pocket a small cigarette, lighting it and placing it in his mouth.

"You're welcome," Straw-hat answers, a large grin spreading across his face. Sanji holds his hand out to Straw-hat and Straw-hat hesitantly brings his hand up to shake. Sanji then forcefully grabs his arm, twisting it so the bottom of his wrist is showing, where the tattoo of the letter 'P' is.

"Pirate," Sanji mutters. "Arrest him," Sanji commands his soldiers.

"Wha-What?"

Helmeppo and Coby hurriedly brings the items Straw-hat gave them showing them to Sanji. "Let's see, we have a rusted blade, a pistol with one shot, and a compass that does not point north." Sanji inspects each item. "Well, it seems you have a nice coat, but otherwise you do not seem to own much, Monkey D. Luffy."

"It's Captain Monkey D. Luffy," Luffy says as the Navy soldiers turn him around placing on his cuffs.

"A Captain with no ship? My God, you have to be the worse pirate I ever heard of."

Luffy turns his head to the sigh, grinning at Sanji. "But you have heard of me."

Sanji is about to reply, when Nami steps between him and Luffy. "Sanji-kun, why are you arresting this man?" She asks having not heard the truth about Luffy being a pirate. She was walking away and heard soldiers talking about the man who saved her being arrested, having not known the reason she headed straight back here.

"Nami-swan he is-"

"Look, this guy saved me, I am sure if it is just a crime involving stolen food we can pay for it," Nami says.

"Ah, thanks," Luffy says behind her, as the navy soldiers finally cuff his hands. It all happen too fast for Nami, as she feels the rusty chains around her neck, and Luffy holding her.

"What the-"

"Nami he is a pirate!" Kohza yells at her, but it is too late.

"My stuff please," Luffy tightens his hold around Nami's neck. "Give them to her."

"A pirate," Nami whispers her eyes widening in fear. Not wanting a repeat of her past, she stomps upon Luffy's foot with her high heels. Luffy howls in pain, but keeps his hold on Nami.

"Ouch that hurt!" Luffy shouts, looking down at his poor foot, that is now sporting a bruise. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because you're kidnapping me! Pirate Scum!" Nami shouts trying to break free of his hold. Luffy, being slightly taller than her, tightens his grip around her, and then whispers in her ear.

"Look, I'm sorry about this, but you owe me. I saved your life, just get them to hand over my stuff and I will let you go, you can trust me please," the sincerity in his voice causes Nami to stop her struggling. Also taking into the fact that he did save her, and that she was disliking the way the Navy soldiers were pointing their guns in her directions, she nods her head willing to follow his plan.

She holds her hands out for his stuff, and Helmeppo and Coby give them to her after Sanji orders them to. Luffy steps back, and Nami follows his movement still holding his stuff. Once far enough, Luffy whispers in her ear again. "Okay, now turn back around and put my stuff on me."

"You have got to be kidding?" Nami complains glaring sideways at Luffy.

Luffy shrugs, rattling the chains of his cuffs. "Not like I can do it."

Grumbling under her breath, Nami mumbles a fine. Turning around to face Luffy, she holds back a blush at how close he is. Even though he is a pirate, she still cannot help but think he is cute. She puts his gun and sword around his waist, and then throws his crimson jacket around his shoulders. She is about to move his straw-hat out of the way, but Luffy grabs her hand. "Don't touch the hat," he tells her sternly.

Nami is surprise by his outburst, but nods her head slowly, while he places the tattered Straw-hat on his head himself. Nami then straightens the jacket out along his shoulders so it is firmly in place, and then finally places his compass in his jacket pocket.

"There done," she says. Luffy smiles brightly at her, and Nami has to force herself not to smile back.

"Thanks, you even knew where to put my compass," said Luffy.

"Whatever, now are you going to let me go?" Nami asks almost forgetting the predicament. During this time, she completely forgot that Luffy is a pirate, the one thing she hates most in the world, but the way he acts, it's not like a pirate at all.

"Ah, okay," Nami blinks her eyes a few times, as she thought that Luffy had a look of disappointment on his face after saying this. Nami turns around and they walk back to Sanji and Kohza, Luffy still holding her.

"Alright you have what you want, now let Nami-swan go," said Sanji, having watch the entire ordeal. It took everything in him not to grab a gun and shoot Luffy right on the spot, having watch Nami dress him the whole time. Luffy looks up at Sanji blankly, before showing one of his huge smiles.

"Okay, one more thing though," Luffy says confusing everyone. Then to everyone shock, most of all Nami's; he spins Nami around, and plants his lips right on top of hers.


	5. Chapter four: Luffy vs Zoro

**This Chapter might be a little hard to read, because some of the things I don't have a name for, but if you watched POTC before you should be able to figure it out. Also not too great with fights, but I did what I could**

Chapter four: Luffy vs. Zoro

Sanji cigarette falls out of his mouth, Kohza glasses slide down his nose, Coby and Helmeppo stare on, jaws agape eyes wide as they watch Luffy kiss Nami. Nami meanwhile, cannot wrap her head around what is happening. The feeling of rough lips on her soft ones and her stomach doing flip flops as Luffy continues the kiss. What feels like hours, only lasts about ten seconds, and Luffy removes his lips grinning at Nami. "Nice kiss," are his only words at the speechless, blushing Nami. "Well, go to go," Luffy whispers, and removes the chains from around Nami. "Remember this day gentlemen, cause it will be the day you almost caught Captain Monkey D. Luffy," Luffy announces to the shock soldiers and then he pushes Nami into Sanji and Kohza.

Luffy then using a nearby axe, chops at a rope tied to the dock. He grabs on to the rope, gives a small wave to the soldiers, and flies as the top of the rope which was tied to a long wooden two-by-four above the pier, swings him around. "YAHOOO!" Luffy shouts as he flies through the air, his coat somehow hanging on his shoulders.

"OPEN FIRE!" Sanji shouts, holding onto Nami as she watches Luffy with her large brown eyes. The Navy soldiers aim their guns at Luffy taking shots at him, but horribly missing. Luffy swings behind a large water wheel barrel disappearing from sight. "Damn, AFTER HIM!" Sanji orders the soldiers and Kohza and they quickly spread out. "Are you okay Nami-swan?" Sanji asks Nami in a gentle voice. Nami does not answer him, as she continues to stare at the area Luffy disappeared at.

Scene Change~

"Stupid chains," Luffy tries to break the cuffs off as he runs through Cocoyasi, avoiding citizens. He runs up a set of stairs, only to run back down as he sees some soldiers. He hides behind a statue, and waits for the soldiers to pass. When they do, he looks back at them and then sneaks into a side door to a building.

He shuts the door behind him, and looking around, notices he is in a blacksmiths place. "Perfect," he says walking into the area. A sound of a bottle dropping to the ground causes him to turn around to see a figure of a large person sitting in a chair. "Hello?" Luffy says walking towards the figure, a hand on his sword. When he sees the figure, he wonders if it is a human, with the strange smile on its face. He thinks it is a woman and taking a closer look he seesthat she is asleep and looking down sees the bottle she drop is a bottle of rum. The next thing Luffy does is start making faces at the woman, sticking his tongue out and pulling down his eye lids. And then when it looks like he is about to leave, he turns back around and shouts "BOO!"

The lady still does not move, a snot bubble forming out of her nose as she snores, the eerie smile still on her face. "Shishishi funny lady," Luffy chuckles leaving the woman in the chair. He then starts finding things that can help break his chains, first using a blacksmith hammer, which fails miserably after a few tries. He then hears the sound of something moving and looks behind him, seeing a donkey moving a circular object with many swords on there.

Smirking, he grabs a hot metal stick, touching the donkey's thigh causing it to move in a circle. Luffy places the chains of his cuff over a small ledge on the circle object, and as it spins, the chains break going into a gap that the ledge covers. Luffy smiles at his accomplishment, and prepares to leave, when a door the opposite from where he entered opens.

Zoro enters the room, and sees the donkey moving around. He hurriedly runs over to the donkey petting it comfortingly to stop it from moving. "Calm down boy," he whispers and the donkey makes a whimper sound with its mouth, before calming down. Zoro then looks over to see his patron, Kokoro, sitting in a chair drunk and asleep. "Right where I left you," Zoro smirks and then turning around to the fire pit seeing his hammer. "But not where I left you?"

Luffy then jumps out from behind a crate, going to stand in front of Zoro is sword raise and expression serious.

"You, your that pirate!" Zoro accuses backing away from him.

"Yo," Luffy smiles at him, giving him a small wave of the hand.

"You try to hurt Nami," Zoro growls, having heard the news from soldiers about how a pirate had took Nami hostage only to let her go later. He did not hear about the stolen kiss, for only Sanji, Kohza and a few other soldiers know about that. After finishing his errands, he headed back to the Kokoro place, to grab some weapons to hunt for the pirate.

"Hmm Nami," Luffy puts his hand under his chin. "Do I know her?"

Zoro grits his teeth, and grabs three swords out from the circular object Luffy use to break his chain. He places one sword in his mouth, while holding the other two in his hand. "Three swords?" Luffy stares at him wide eye, his hands starting to shake. Zoro pulls the sword in his mouth out so he can speak.

"This is the Santoryu sword style. I have been using this technique the moment I picked up a sword, to take out a pirate like you!"

"SO COOL!" Zoro is taken back by Luffy enthusiasm. Luffy eyes are like gold stars, and he speaks how 'awesome' Zoro technique is, that is supposed to kill him. "You should join my crew once I get my ship back! You can be my first mate!" Zoro does not know what to do at Luffy declaration, and Luffy now scratches the top of his head thinking something over. "Actually that might not be a good idea; my last first mate did lead a mutiny against me."

"SHUT UP PIRATE!" Zoro shouts, sticking the sword back in his mouth and charging at Luffy. He slashes at Luffy with the sword in his left hand, but Luffy easily moves out of the way. Luffy strikes back at him but Zoro blocks the attack with the sword in his right arm. They trade blows, moving around the blacksmith area. Luffy spins on one attack, and Zoro blocks it having to use all three of his swords to do so.

"Nice," Luffy says, standing up and sheathing his blade to his hip. "Well, it was fun but I got to go now," Luffy turns around, walking towards the entrance where he entered. As he reaches the door, a blade flies right by him, slamming into the doorway. Luffy stares curiously at the sword and tries to move it so he can open the door. His effort is futile, as the blade does not even budge. Turn around, he glares at Zoro, who threw the sword that was in his right hand. Luffy brings his sword back out pointing it at Zoro. "Looks like you only have two swords now," Luffy points out. Zoro turns around and back, pulling a sword out of the fire, the iron an orange color from the burning flames. The donkey moves to a hiding spot after seeing that.

Zoro strikes with the burning blade and sparks fly from the contact with Luffy's blade. Luffy jumps back as Zoro strikes again, going behind the circular object in the middle of the room, striking at Zoro from behind there. "Who made all these?" He asks Zoro while they trade sword blows, staring at all the swords in the room.

"I did," Zoro says, somehow able to speak through the sword in his mouth. "And I train with them every day."

As there blades make contact again Luffy grins at him. "You should find another hobby; maybe get a girl to have some fun with." Zoro growls at him and pushes him back with his blades. "Or maybe you have one girl that you are trying for hmm?" Luffy goads Zoro. A image of Nami pops into Zoro head, but he shakes the thought, continuing his onslaught on Luffy.

He backs Luffy up, until he is on a seesaw made of a long piece of flat-wood and a wheel barrel. Luffy seeing this cuts at a piece of rope and a large bag falls from the ceiling onto the opposite end of the seesaw. This causes Luffy to fly up onto the wooden planks that hold the roof up. He smirks down at Zoro making a face at him. Zoro follows him up though, using the seesaw he pushes the large bag off the one side of the seesaw, cutting another rope that makes another large bag fall on the oppsite side of him. He lands on the wooden planks alongside Luffy, and the two fight there, careful not to fall to the ground.

While Luffy blocks Zoro attacks he loses his balance, and falls luckily for him onto a roll of hay. Zoro jumps down from atop, landing on his feet. He points his blades at Luffy, who grabs a handful of sawdust from a barrel nearby where he fell. He throws the sand at Zoro, right into his face, causing Zoro to drop his sword in his mouth. Dust covers Zoro from his shoulder and up, and as he recovers he is about to strike at Luffy when the clicking of a gun gets his attention. Luffy holds the pistol in his hand, pointing it at Zoro's head.

"You cheated," Zoro growls.

"Pirate," Is Luffy's short reply, a small grin on his face. The sound of Navy soldiers grabs the two attention, and they see the soldiers trying to pry open the door where Zoro's sword is. "Move," Luffy commands, knowing the only other exit is the one Zoro blocks. Zoro keeps ahold of two of his swords, moving directly between Luffy and the entrance.

"No," Zoro defiantly says.

"Please," Luffy asks, and Zoro is about to move at the sound of his sincere voice but stops himself, reminding himself that he is a pirate.

"This shot is not meant for you," Luffy whispers, his face void of all humor and Zoro becomes confuse by what he says. When it looks like Luffy is about to fire, the sound of a bottle breaking, and then Luffy body hitting the floor in front of Zoro. Zoro looks up to see Kokoro there, with now a half broken bottle.

The navy then finally breaks in, surrounding the body of Luffy. Sanji and Kohza walk in next, staring at Luffy then at Kokoro. "Thank you for your assistance, Mrs. Kokoro, it seems you have help us capture this notorious pirate," Sanji thanks her.

"Just doing my job as a upstanding citizen," is Kokoro reply, causing Zoro to look at her confused. Sanji turns his one shown eye to Zoro, narrowing it. Zoro glares back at him, but neither says anything to the other, and instead Kohza speaks.

"Well gentleman, I guess this will be the day where Captain Monkey D. Luffy almost escapes."


	6. Chapter Five: Evil Arrives

**Thanks for review**

Chapter five: Evil Arrives

"Yes Vivi, I promise you I'm okay," Nami sighs into the den den mushi, that continues crying, copying the emotion of Vivi. When Luffy had escape, Genzo, Cobra and Zeff made it to the scene asking what was happening. Sanji explained everything to them, leaving out the kiss though, for it seemed Sanji was still to shock to believe that actually happen, and Nami was still shock as well. The three older men took Nami shock state for being held hostage instead of the kiss, and Genzo decided to take her home, while Sanji joined in the hunt for the pirate.

Cobra, concern for his daughter safety, decided to send Vivi back to Alabasta, much to Vivi displeasure for she was concern for her friend. As soon as Vivi made it to Alabasta, she called Nami on her den den mushi. Genzo who was also concern for his daughter Nojikio was able to get her to stay at the mansion, telling her that Nami would want her there. While Nami never said that Nojiko agreed to stay and she was now in her old room right across from Nami's. "Vivi can you please stop crying? They caught the pirate so let's talk about something else now."

"Okay," Vivi mumbles, the tears on the den den mushi drying up. "So, are you going to accept Sanji proposal?"

"What?"

"Sanji proposal to marry you. Kohza told me that Sanji has been planning to ask you to marry him for a long time now," the den den mushi smiles brightly, as it relay's Vivi's voice.

"Oh," Nami had actually forgotten all about Sanji proposal. With the entire almost drowning and then being taken by a pirate, only to then get your first kiss stolen by a pirate. "Well, he is a good man," Nami says, to the den den mushi. She also does believe that Sanji is a handsome man as well, even though he can still be annoying at times, he means good.

"True, but what about that one guy, Zoro was it?"

"Zoro?"

"Yeah, he seems like a nice guy too, the couple times I met him. You saved his life when you met him right?"

"Yeah," Nami does think of Zoro as a handsome man as well, and a nice one. But she has never thought about him romantically before. "Is he even interested in me?"

"Oh no doubt, me and Nojiko has talked about it before. He is always looking at you, and has a smile on his face whenever he is around you."

"Really?" Nami thinks over the two men that seem to be chasing for her heart. Then though, a sudden image of the pirate Luffy pops in her head, and the kiss the two shared. She blushes at the image, touching her lips, and then having to remind herself he is a pirate, a ruthless, evil, dangerous, handsome, a smile that could light up the sky type pirate.

"Nami are you okay?" The voice of Vivi gets her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, fine just got lost in my thoughts," Nami says casually.

"Okay, well listen, I did get some good news today when I got home."

"What is it?" Nami asks curiously.

"Remember that blonde hair friend of ours from when we were kids?"

"KAYA!" Nami yells into the den den mushi, her smile widening. "Is she coming back from Drum Island?"

"Yep she finished her training as a doctor, and will be back here tomorrow afternoon," Vivi explains. Kaya was the daughter of a very rich family that lived in Cocoyasi. She hanged out with Vivi and Nami, and the three girls had all sorts of fun together. Nami even told her about her dark past and Kaya comforted her greatly. Unfortunately, Kaya's parents died of a unforeseen illness and Kaya not wanting others to suffer the way she had, journeyed to Drum Island, a land of great doctors where she has been studying there for the past eight years and will finally now be returning home.

"That's great! I can't wait to meet her," Nami exclaims, and over the next few minutes the two reminisce their past adventures with Kaya, until finally Vivi had to leave, needing to head to bed. Once they hang up eachother, Nami prepares for bed, wearing her white night gown she falls the instance her head hits the pillow of her queen size bed.

Scene Change~

Zoro brings the hammer down hard, as he works to make a new sword. The fight with Luffy worked him up, as he was disappointed in himself for not being able to slay the pirate and avenge Nami's honor. Adding to the fact that Sanji seem to ignore him completely, knowing full well that he fought the pirate and kept him at bay. But does he get any thanks? No, they all fall to his patron the drunken woman Kokoro.

Suddenly the wind outside picks up, and Zoro looks up at the window, seeing the moon covered by dark clouds.

Scene Cahnge~

"Come on Doggy, come on," the prisoners of the dungeon hold the bone out to the dog, with the collar on with the name Shushu. The dog stares at the prisoners blankly with its small beady black eyes, the cell key in its mouth.

"MEEAAATTT!" Luffy groans, in the Cage next to the other prisoners. The prisoner's looks at the raven hair boy lying on the ground confuse. Since being tossed in the Cage and waking up, he has been begging for food. "Do you guys have any food?" He asks the prisoners.

"NO!" All the prisoners yell at him, causing Luffy to become farther depress. As the prisoners begin to disperse, one continues to look at Luffy, and the straw-hat on his head.

"That Straw-Hat?" Luffy looks over at the elder prisoner. "They say a man on the Black Pearl wore a straw-hat."

"Keh, you really believe that legend about the Black Pearl old man," another younger prisoner asks him.

"Well it is possible right?" The old man turns to Luffy. Luffy grins back at him.

"Sure, legends have to have some truth, even if they change here and there."

Scene change~

The navy soldiers walk along the top of the stone made walls. Looking out at the vast sea. "Spot anything?" One Navy soldier asks the look-out.

"None sir," The young soldier replies, but then looks more closely into the telescope. "Wait I think I see a ship."

"What kind of ship?"

"A..A.." The soldier hands start to shake and then he screams. "PIRATES!"

Cannonballs are launch from the ship, hitting where stone walls. Life boats can be seen coming from the pirate ship, with pirates on them. "Call Commodore Sanji!"

Scene Change~

"I cannot believe that filthy pirate violated Nami like that," Genzo clinches his fist, after Sanji told him about the kiss the two shared. They stand on the stone roof, over the dungeon. Sanji thinking Genzo deserve to know about the full incident, told him everything.

"It is my fault Genzo-sama," Sanji says, his head bow in shame. "If I was just paying more attention!"

"Do not worry Commodore, you did what you could, and I could not be more prouder that you asked to marry my Nami," Genzo says, patting his shoulder. Sanji smiles at him, and is about to reply, when he hurriedly pushes Genzo out of the way, a cannonball flying by them. "What is going on?"

"PIRATES!" Sanji shouts. "Mayor, please go to your office barricade the door."

"What about my girls?"

"I will protect them, now hurry go!" Sanji pushes Genzo away and pulls his sword out from his sheath.

Scene Change~

Nami wakes up hearing a loud booming sound. Staring out at her window, she sees a group of people charging for her mansion, torches in their hands. "Pirates," Nami mutters, grabbing the medallion on her dresser drawer and putting it around her neck. She places a large coat over her night gown, and runs at her room and half way down the stairs. Hearing the doorbell she sees one of her butlers heading to answer the door. "STOP!" Nami shouts but it is too late.

"Hello mate," the pirate says, and shoots the butler in the head. Nami holds back the vomit in her mouth, and runs back up the stairs.

"Nami what's happening!" Nojiko comes out of her room, and Nami grabs her hand.

"Pirates!" Nami tells her, and they jump into her room. They both scream, as they run into Nami's maid. "Miss Mikan, you need to hide!" The British accented maid tells her.

"Why?" Nami asks.

"You're the youngest mayor's daughter, they want you for ransom!" The maid tells her, Nami gasps along with Nojiko.

"Quick, you both need to hide, they haven't seen you and Nojiko they won't think you are Genzo's other daughter," Nami tells them.

"But Nami," Nojiko tries to speak, wanting to protect her little sister, but Nami holds her hand up to her.

"No Nojiko, I won't let what happen to Mom happen to you too," Nojiko is shock hearing Nami mention their mom for the first time in years. "Now go!" Nami shouts at her. "I promise I will be okay."

Nojiko still looks hesitant but nods her head, tears falling down her face. "You better," she blubbers out, and she and the maid quickly retreat. Nami follows them out of her room, and they head in opposite directions. Nami enters a parlor room, and pulls at a sword that is connected to a piece of artwork on the wall. The artwork falls to the floor and Nami continues trying to pull the sword out but it is firmly stuck. Then she hears the sounds of pirates busting at the door. The door bursts open and two pirates enter the room grinning at her.

One has on dark shades, with his black hair, wearing a blue sweat jacket, with a purple shirt underneath it and a pair of khaki pants. A large tattoo is on the right side of his face, and he holds a sword in his hand. The other pirate has a black shirt with a green coat and red headgear. He has plaid yellow shorts over unshaven legs and dark shoes and, like his partner, carries a sword. "There you are puppet," the pirate wearing the shades says, grinning. "Name is Johnny and this is Yosaku, I think you have something we want."

Nami hand unconsciously goes to the medallion around her neck, and she throws the artwork with the sword at the two, hitting Yosaku and knocking him into Johnny and then runs out the room. The two pirates follow after her. Nami hurries to her room and locks the door behind her, going to hide in a wardrobe closest. She hears the pirates trying to break her door down, and she opens the wardrobe closest a little to look through the crack.

"Where is she?" Yosaku asks, after breaking through the door.

"She has to be somewhere around here," Johnny says. "Come out puppet," Johnny calls out and grins at the wardrobe closest. "The medallion calls to us."

"Calls to us," Yosaku repeats, following Johnny a grin on his face.

Nami holds the medallion in her hand the light from outside the wardrobe shining onto it.

"It wants us."

"Wants us."

"It belongs to us."

"Belongs to us."

The light creaking through the wardrobe slowly disappears and Nami looks up to see Johnny smirking at her.

"Ello Puppet."

**I sort of forced Kaya in here, because I forgot to put her in the last chapter. Didn't go into the fight scene with Nami that well, thinking of coming back to fix later.**


	7. Chapter six: The Captain of the Pearl

**Want to point out that the power levels in this story will not resemble those in one piece. So for instance, you will see another one piece villain on par with Zoro, who in the manga was incredibly weaker then him.**

Chapter Six: Captain of the Pearl

The prisoners listen at the sound of cannon fire outside, when one cannonball hits the wall of the dungeon next to Luffy's cell. The prisoners quickly exit the cell, leaving their regards for poor Luffy who is still stuck in his Cage. Luffy pouts as they leave, but then he quickly heads over to grab the dog bone.

"Here Shushu, here boy," Luffy tells the dog, that is hiding under the table. Shushu hesitantly steps out from under the table. "Come on boy," Luffy grumbles as the dog edges closer. "Come on you stupid flea bitten mutt," The next thing Luffy knows is that Shushu is biting his nose. "OW, STUPID DOG!"

A dead soldier body falls down the spiraling stairs, causing Shushu to let Luffy go and run away. "Wait come back you mutt!" Luffy pleads.

"This isn't the armory!" A voice shouts. Luffy looks to the source of the voice, and gulps at who he sees.

"Well, well, well," the man wearing the black suit says. His hair is slicked green-and-black, and using the palm of his hands, pushes his glasses up. "If it isn't Captain Monkey D. Luffy."

"Hi Kuro," Luffy grins nervously at the pirate.

"Haven't heard that name ever since he was abandon alone on that island," the man next to Kuro chuckles. He has on a blue trench coat, wearing a white shirt and pants. He wears heart shaped glasses with his long greyish hair, and a piece of a mushroom base sticks out on his chin.

"Oh Jango, funny outfit as ever," Luffy laughs. "So, I heard my old crew got into some trouble while I was gone." Kuro sticks his hand in the cell, grabbing Luffy's neck. Kuro's arm changes though as it touches the moon light that flashes into Luffy's cell. The skin of his arm is gone, with only small pieces and the blue bone showing. "Cool," Luffy chokes out.

"We are not your crew," Kuro whispers menacingly, pushing him away. Kuro and Jango leave the dungeon and Luffy alone in his thoughts.

"That was very cool," Luffy whispers, looking at the dog bone.

Scene Change~

Zoro slashes another pirate down using one of his three swords, helping Civillians of Cocoyasi to make it to a safe place. Navy soldiers and pirates are fighting all throughout the town, and fires are erupting from building to building. "Die," a pirate yells, taking a slash at Zoro. Zoro blocks the attack, and backs away from the pirate.

The pirate is a tall and darkly tanned man with unkempt blond hair, wearing white pants, a green pirate sash and a pink sleeveless shirt with a navy blue pirate captain's coat over it. "The name is Bellamy, and who do I have the honor of killing today?"

"No one," Zoro shouts attacking the pirate. Bellamy smiles as he attacks, his tongue sticking out of his mouth. Bellamy blocks Zoro sword, and then tries to punch him in the face with his fist. Zoro ducks from the fist, and then slashes at Bellamy feet. Bellamy jumps up high to avoid it, his blue coat falling off. They land a couple feet away from eachother, and Bellamy pulls out a small ball from his pocket.

Zoro notices that the ball is a bomb and Bellamy lights it up. Zoro eyes widen as Bellamy throws the bomb at him, but Zoro, using the side of his sword as a bat, hit the bomb back at Bellamy. The Bomb explodes right in Bellamy's face.

Zoro is unable to enjoy his victory, as he hears the scream of a familiar voice. "Nami?" Zoro looks down the dirt road path, seeing Nami being taken captive by pirates. "NAMI!" Zoro is about to run towards her, but Bellamy is back on his feet in his way.

"How?" Zoro wonders how Bellamy is alive, but when Bellamy points down, Zoro sees a bomb right in front of his feet. Zoro prepares for the explosion, but the fuse of the bomb goes out. Zoro then grins at the now nervous Bellamy, and is about to attack when he is hit in the head by a frying pan. He falls to the ground unconscious, Nami screams being the last thing he heard.

Scene Change~

"Quiet down puppet," Johnny yells at Nami tossing her in the life boat.

"Who is this?" A deep voice demands an answer. Johnny and Yosaku turn around nervously to the voice of the man. A man with long, thin limbs and finger, very tall and very muscular and his head is shaven. He has a black unibrow over his round eyes. He wears a sleeveless dark coat with golden edges and white motifs on the front, over very loose beige pants held up by a white sash around the waist, with some light brown fur sprouting from it.

"Da-Daz Bones, this, uh girl here knows of the pirate code, and has the medallion," Johnny explains his story. After they found Nami in the wardrobe closest, she said the word palay, a word in which pirates are forced to take the captive to their captain to negotiate, according to the pirate's code.

"Fine, put her in," Daz Bones says, stepping onto the small lifeboat. Nami sits at the very far end the boat away from the man called Daz Bones, and Johnny and Yosaku sit right behind her starting to row the boat towards their pirate ship. Nami gasps as she sees the ship, and is reminded of the day she saved Zoro, the day she saw the ship with the black sails.

She is forced to climb up upon the deck of the ship, where she is then greeted by many blood thirsty pirates. Daz Bones come onto the deck next, looking around the ship at the crew.

"And who might this be?" Nami is surprise to hear the voice of a woman on the ship.

"Miss All-Sunday," Daz Bones utters, and Nami looks up to see a woman close to her age, standing near the wheel of the ship. She is tall, slender, and an athletic looking woman with shoulder length black hair. Her eyes are light blue, and her skin is tanned as she wears a whit hat, a white coat and shirt, a white short skirt and white boots, a touch of yellow buttons along her outfit. "She is the one who holds the medallion, and knows of the pirate code. She wishes to speak with the Captain."

"I see," Miss All-Sunday says, smirking at Nami. What appears to be an otter, jumps upon Miss All-Sunday shoulders, wearing black shades, and purple polka dotted looking pajamas. Nami does not even want to ask why an otter is dressed like that. The sound of boots hitting wood causes Nami to look at the door in front of her.

"She knows of the Code huh?" A cold voice speaks from behind the door causing a shiver to run up Nami's spine. The door then bursts open, and the Captain of the Pearl steps forward. "So what is the name of the person who wishes to speak to Captain Crocodile?"


	8. Chapter Seven: The Former Captain

**Was going to make the Chapter a little longer, but chose to go ahead and release it.**

Chapter seven: The Former Captain

"Crocodile," Nami whispers staring at the formidable man in front of her. Crocodile is a tall man with a wide chest, broad shoulders, muscular arms and legs, and a thick neck. He has pale skin and nape-length, deep black-purple hair which is kept neatly slicked back. He has various battle wounds, most notably a long stitched scar above his nose that stretches across his face, as well as a missing left hand, which has been replaced with a large hook made from a tough gold alloy. He has deep set drooping eyes, framed by many wrinkles, and thin eyebrows that appear to be in a perpetual 'sad' position. He wears a bright orange, black-striped button up vest over a long-sleeve peach shirt, a blue scarf, dark brown suit pants and polished black shoes with gold buckles. A long, thick, dark gray pelted fur coat sits on his shoulders, along with a cigar in his mouth.

The otter creature runs over to Crocodile sitting on his shoulder. "I believe I heard you have something that belongs to us?" Hesitantly Nami holds up the medallion, and the crew stares at it in awe. Crocodile goes to reach out to it with his non-hook hand, but Nami pulls the medallion back away from him, staring at him defiantly. Crocodile suppresses a growl, and forms a smirk on his face. "Alright girl, what is it you want?"

"I want you to leave Cocoyasi and never return," Nami states.

"I see," Crocodile removes the cigar from his mouth. "What is your name girl?"

"Nami-," Nami stops herself from saying her last name. She remembers a conversation that Johnny and Yosaku were having on the life boat on the way to the Black Pearl.

"_Hey, Johnny do you really think that this is Mihawk Roronoa's child?" Yosaku whispers to his partner now knowing about Nami's sharp hearing._

"_Of course it is, she had the medallion and is the right age it has to be," Johnny replies to him._

"_I don't know, they don't really look alike."_

"_She probably just has the looks of her mother."_

She learned then and there, that Zoro was the son of a pirate. But she did not have hate for him like these pirates. Zoro had no choice in the matter of his father being a pirate, and he also believes that his father was a well-respected merchant, before dying after his ship was attack by pirates. She does not want Zoro to know that he is related to a pirate, for he hates pirates just as much if not more than her. She also does not want anyone else to be hurt, so she lies.

"My name is Nami Roronoa," Nami states firmly, and the pirates around her chatter loudly. Crocodile holds up his shook, shushing them, his facial expression not changing after hearing her name.

"Well then Miss Roronoa, I am a man of my word, and agree to your terms," Crocodile says holding his hand out to her. Nami steps forward showing no fear, the medallion in her hand she hands it over to Crocodile as their hands shake. Crocodile grins as the medallion is in his hands, and then hands it over to the otter, who runs up to Miss. All-Sunday handing it to her. "Alright men, you heard her, time to leave."

"Wait, are you going to get me a life boat or something so I can get back?" Nami asks.

Crocodile looks at her over his shoulder, and grins. "I do believe Miss Roronoa that was not a part of our deal." The pirates laugh loudly along with Crocodile and Nami slumps down onto the deck in fear.

Scene Change~

A splitting head ache greets Zoro as he wakes up on the dirt road. The shining sun does not help calm this head ache either, and Zoro wonders if he had one of his late night drinking games with Kokoro again. Suddenly the image of Nami being carried out by pirates greets him, and Zoro quickly stands up going to look for the man he wished to never speak to.

Scene Change~

"Oi, curly-brow," Sanji bites through his cigarette as Zoro come running up behind him. He and Kohza along with another navigator of the Navy looks over a map in front of them.

"What is it you want moss head?" Sanji insults back at Zoro.

"Nami has been kidnapped by pirates we have to save her!"

"We already know, we are inspecting the possible areas of where they went to," Sanji explains. Zoro stares down at the map with many red marks on it, to what he assumes to be where the ship might be heading.

"This will take too long," Zoro grumbles, but a sudden thought comes to his head. "Wait, we can ask that pirate, he might know where they are taking her."

"I will not ask a pirate for help to save my beloved Nami-swan, especially one such as him," Sanji says continuing to look at the map. Sanji had actually thought at first that the best idea would be to ask the pirate. But thinking it over, and remembering how the pirate took Nami hostage, and stole a kiss from her, Sanji swore never to ask that pirate for help and when given the opportunity he would hang him as soon as possible. "We are narrowing down the areas; we are doing what we can."

"WE AREN'T DOING GOOD ENOUGH!" Zoro slams his palm on the table. Sanji stands straight up glaring at him with his one shown eye.

"You are a blacksmith, marimo, leave the Navy work to us," Zoro glares back at Sanji, but walks away, knowing this fight is just wasting time.

"Sanji I think you over did it a bit there, he is just worried about his friend," Kohza says. Sanji shrugs, not wanting to admit to Kohza that he agrees with him. He and Zoro has have their differences from the moment Zoro awoke on that ship so many years ago. Sanji believe some of this has to do with their affection they both have for Nami, but he also believes a lot more of it has to do with their competitive nature to be better than the other. While Sanji has a friendly type of competitiveness with Kohza, his competitiveness to Zoro is far more serious causing the two to dislike each other, almost hate each other.

"Come on Kohza, we have work to do." As the Commodore and Captain went back to work, they fail to notice a pale blonde girl, having listen to the entire conversation.

Scene Change~

"Stupid bars," Luffy grumbles, chewing on the rusty bars. The sound of someone coming down the stairs grabs his attention and he jumps away from the bars.

"Pirate," Zoro calls, looking down at Luffy. Luffy cranes his neck and smiles widely at Zoro.

"Oohh, three sword guy, what's up?"

"You know where the Black Pearl is heading don't you?"

"Nope, no clue at all," Luffy chuckles as Zoro glares at him. "But I do know where the Thousand Sunny is going." Zoro expressions changes to one of cluelessness.

"The what?"

"The Thousand Sunny," Luffy sits cross leg, as he explains. "The real name of the Black Pearl, the ship that was stolen from me."

"Stolen from you?"

"Aye," Luffy expression is more serious now. "I use to be Captain of that ship, until the mutiny by my first mate. They abandon me on a stupid island, and when I escaped I heard that they changed the name of my ship to the Black Pearl." Luffy pouts at the memory. "Even my own cousin betrayed me, eh I never liked her anyway, she was such a smartass."

Zoro tries to wrap his head around what he is hearing, as he learns the man in front of him is the former Captain of the Black Pearl, or should he say the Thousand Sunny. Many questions pop into his head, but Nami is the most important matter first and foremost. "So you can lead me to where they took Nami?"

"Nami hmmm," Luffy puts his hand under his chin. "Name sounds real familiar."

"She is the girl you took hostage when you arrived here!" Zoro angrily yells at him. Luffy eyes widen as he remembers the brown eye girl he kissed. Luffy was unsure why he kissed her, but seeing a fire in her bug brown eyes really interested him. Luffy has kissed many other girls before arriving here, and also going a little farther here and there, but he never has felt the desire he had for the orange hair girl. Maybe because it was a person that was completely out of his reach?

"Oh yeah, I know her, so she was capture by Crocodile eh?"

"Crocodile?"

"The new Captain of the Thousand Sunny, my old first mate," Luffy explains. "And anywhere, yeah I have an idea where they are probably taking her, but why should I tell you?"

"I can get you out of here," Zoro tells him, happy they are getting somewhere finally. "These bars are rusty I can slash them down." Zoro pulls his three swords that he had been carrying out. Luffy leans up against the bar, looking curiously at Zoro.

"What is your name?" He asks him, and Zoro hesitantly answers.

"Zoro Roronoa," he answers. Luffy appears to be thinking for a moment, but then grins widely.

"I'm Captain Monkey D. Luffy, and now get me out of here!"

**I'm sure you can guess who Luffy cousin is already, chose to go ahead and let that surprise out.**


	9. Chapter Eight: Stealing a Ship and a

**For those wondering why the chapters are short, I write short chapters just because I can update quicker. Being a long time reader here, it seems when updating it takes a while for some to post a chapter because of how long they are. One day I was able to update three chapters in a day, and I have made one chapter each day. I am off work tomorrow so I should have another multi chapter day. **

Chapter Eight: Stealing a Ship and a Stowaway

"So what are we doing here?" Zoro asks, as he and Luffy hide behind a stack of crates.

"We need a ship of course," Luffy explains. "Ever stole one?"

"Uh, no," Zoro replies dumbly.

"I see, it is quite simple," Zoro follows Luffy gaze to one of the navy ships he is looking at.

"So are we going to take that one?" Zoro asks, not believing he is actually going to go through this.

"No," Luffy eyes turn to another ship and a grin appears on his face. "Were going after a better one."

Scene Change~

Two navy soldiers walk past an upside down life boat on the sandy beach. When their backs are turned on the life boat, the life boat lifts up showing the bottom half of Zoro and Luffy. The life boat with the extra appendage runs quickly into the sea water submerging itself.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Zoro asks Luffy under the cap of the life boat.

"Nope, but we do have an escape boat if we need it," Luffy says tapping the wood of the life boat.

"Yeah, I am sure this life boat will help us escape a couple of Navy ships," Zoro says sarcastically. As he walks on the sea floor, his foot gets caught in a cage causing him to start muttering curses.

Scene Change~

"Alright Kohza, is everything ready?" Sanji asks his best friend and captain, as they prepare to disembark on their quest to save Nami. They are on the Navy's fastest ship in the Carribean, the Barati, named by Zeff himself.

"Yes sir, I have gathered the best men I could find," Kohza tells him.

"Good," Sanji is about to give him new orders, when something catches his eye. "Kohza hand me your telescope." Kohza does so, and Sanji looks into the telescope. He sees one of the other Captains of another Navy ship on a life boat with other Navy soldiers. He is waving his hands, pointing and shouting at the other Navy ship. Sanji points his telescope at the ship, and sees Zoro and Luffy. Luffy apparently giving Zoro orders on how to tie the rope around the mast.

"Do they think that two people can run that ship?" Kohza mutters, as he is able to see what is happening.

"Apparently that shitty pirate is a bigger fool than I thought. Kohza get us over there, I will deal with the pirate and marimo-head once and for all," Sanji says, not showing the joy he feels being finally able to take out two of the people he hate most in the world right now, along with the man who kidnapped Nami of course.

Scene Change~

Sanji has his ship park right across from the commandeer ship. He along with Kohza and the rest of the navy soldiers swing across by rope onto the ship. As they all swing across, they fail to notice two bodies swinging onto their ship. When Sanji is on the deck he pulls out his sword, inspecting the area.

"There are no sign of them Commodore," a soldier tells him, and Sanji is about to tell him to keep looking, when his eyes widen in realization. Turning to his ship he sees Luffy waving goodbye to him, and Zoro guiding the ship out of the port.

"AFTER THEM!" Sanji shouts, but all the ropes they used to swing over with are cut off from the other side. A couple soldiers try to use some other ropes they found but the ship comes out of reach and they fall into the water. "Quick follow them!"

"The wheel is stuck!" Kohza shouts at Sanji, and suddenly their ship starts moving on its own away from Zoro and Luffy. The ship keeps going straight, right into the life boat that had the other navy soldiers on it, causing them to abandon the life boat as it is crushed. Sanji growls clinching the railing tightly, as the fastest Navy ship in the Caribbean was just taken by pirates.

Scene Change~

"Ah, navy food is the best!" Luffy says, eating a piece of meat he found in the food storage. He sits on the railing of the ship, with Zoro staring out at sea next to him. "Want some?" Luffy holds out the meat he was eating to Zoro.

"No thanks," Zoro calmly said, not even looking at the disgusting half piece of meat.

"Your lost," Luffy eats the rest of the meat in one big gulp. "So, how's life?"

"You should know, since most of this is your fault."

"Eh? How?"

Zoro glares at him dangerously. "If you didn't come to Cocoyasi, those pirates would have stayed away from here!"

"Nope not true, those pirates aren't after me, for all they know I'm dead," Luffy says. "Besides if you would have killed me like you said you been training to do for your whole life to kill a pirate, I wouldn't have been here to help you."

"I would have killed you if you didn't cheat!" Zoro argues.

"I don't cheat, I fight to survive, and you were the one who was going to die. Guess you didn't get that advice from your father." Luffy jumps off the railing stretching.

"You knew my father?"

"Aye, good man, good pirate, too bad what happen to him," Luffy walks away heading to the front of the ship with Zoro following him.

"My father was not a pirate! He was a well-respected merchant!"

"Is that what they told you? Ah, oh well, good thing I guess, you would have been hung if they learn you were a pirate."

"I am not a pi-" Zoro stops his sentence as Luffy holds his hand up. Zoro follows Luffy gaze in front of him, where they see a large crate that appears to be moving a little. "What in there?"

"A stowaway," Luffy answers walking up to the crate. He pulls off the top of the crate and raises an eye brow at what he sees. Zoro joins him, and a look of shock crosses his face. Sitting inside the crate was a beautiful, paled skin, blonde hair woman, wearing a purple vest, black pants and boots. She smiles shyly at the two men, and waves.

"Uh, hi?"

Zoro suddenly remembers the name of this girl, having remembered Nami talking about a girl, and seeing a picture of her. "You're Kaya!"


	10. Chapter nine: The Curse and Arrival in

**Thanks for reviews.**

Chapter Nine: The Curse and Arrival in Tortuga

A knock on the door grabs Nami attention as she sits in front of a mirror combing her hair. She sits up and walks towards the door. She has been in the room that was given for the entire day and now it was getting close to night. When she opens the door, she scowls seeing the two pirates who kidnapped her.

"Hello puppet, the captain wants you to accompany him for dinner, wearing this," Johnny holds up a red gown.

Nami looks at the gown in disgust, but politely says. "You can tell Captain Crocodile that I will not be dining with him."

"The Captain thought you would say that," Johnny smirks. "That's why he said you can eat with the crew then, and oh you will be naked," both Johnny and Yosaku blush, thinking of the lovely naked orange hair girl.

Nami eyes widen, and she takes the red dress. Johnny and Yosaku frown. "Fine," they say as Nami closes the door.

Scene Change~

Crocodile grins, watching as Nami calmly eats her chicken with a fork and knife. "You know Miss Roronoa, you do not have to hide your appetite here." Nami hesitantly drops the fork, and then grabs the chicken eating at it viciously. She thinks the way Crocodile said that, is that there is a underlining meaning to it, meaning you no longer have to eat like a noble woman and instead you can eat like a pirate.

"Roronoa-san, must be glad you do not have to eat like a noble anymore," Nami takes a glance at the raven-hair girl sitting to her right, Miss All-Sunday, still wearing her cowboy outfit.

"Here have a taste of the wine," Crocodile hands her a drink of wine from across the table, and Nami reaches out for it taking it eagerly. "Apple?" Crocodile then holds out an apple to her, but does not take it as she thinks something over.

"Poison?" She whispers looking from Crocodile to Miss All-Sunday.

Crocodile chuckles and Miss All-Sunday giggles. "Of course not, we cannot kill you yet." Crocodile brings the medallion out of his pocket out of his pocket. "You see Miss Roronoa, after sailing the vast seas of the Caribbean, we came across something extraordinary. Gold, jewels, and other valuables." Nami stops herself from drooling at the thought of gold and jewels, also stopping her eyes from changing into Belli. "But the grandest treasure of all was the Aztec gold." Crocodile walks closer to Nami flashing the medallion in her face. "Unfortunately for us, the Aztec placed a curse over their gold. And the only way to lift the curse is to place all the medallions back to where they belong, with a drop of blood from every pirate that was cursed." Crocodile turns away from her, walking over to the otter and handing him the medallion he holds.

"A drop of blood?" Nami eyes widen as she sees where this is going. She slowly reaches her hand out grabbing a knife from the table and placing it under her lap as Crocodile back is turn to her and Miss All-Sunday is focusing on eating her food neatly. She thinks if she can kill Crocodile she would be able to take Miss All-Sunday out herself, and from there on sneak off the ship avoiding the crew.

"Yes," Crocodile turns back to her. "That's why we can't kill you yet."

"I don't believe in Ghost stories, Captain Crocodile," Nami grips the knife tightly under the table.

"You will have to soon," As Crocodile walks closer, Nami jumps up trying to take a slash at him. Crocodile grins avoiding the strike and teasing her to hit him.

Nami runs around the table that Miss All-Sunday continues to calmly eat at not even paying attention to the action. Nami hides behind a pole, looking to one side, when Crocodile face appears. She moves to the other side and Crocodile follows her. She backs away from the pole, but somehow Crocodile sneaks behind to grab her, she turns around quickly and stabs him right in the heart.

But to Nami's shock, Crocodile just stares down at the knife in his chest, not falling down and dying at all. Nami looks back to Miss All-Sunday to see her reaction, but she just has her hands under her chin, smiling at her. Turning her eyes back to Crocodile, he reaches up pulling the knife out of his chest, with blood soaked upon it.

"I'm curious, what were you going to do after you killed me?" Nami does not answer his question, and runs out the door of the Captains room.

When she is outside, more terror awaits her as the entire crew is now mostly bones with pieces of flesh, in other words, they are zombies. Nami screams but is pushed into the crew, where she is caught in the work load they are doing. She runs into Zombie after zombie, falling down into a large opening below the deck, but is thrown back up into the air by a large cover that she lands on that the pirates are waving.

She is grabbed in mid-air by another zombie swinging from a rope, and Nami screams even louder as the Zombie laughs at her. They land next to the wheel and the zombie tries to grab Nami. Nami goes to the opposite side of the wheel and as the Zombie reaches over for her from across the wheel, she spins the wheel and the handles hit the pirate's chin repeatedly causing his head to snap back. This seems not to hurt him though, as he just snaps his head right back to Nami's amazement.

Nami runs back down onto the main deck and hides under the stairwell. She believes she is safe, when the pajama wearing otter hangs off a rope in front of her. The otter is no longer its fuzzy, firry self and is instead a bone, with little flesh Zombie. The black shades it wears slides off, and shows it only with one eye. It screams at Nami making her run out of the stairs.

She runs into the Zombie crew and backs away from them only to get caught by Crocodile. He is still human but shoves her head up to the moon. "The moon is what transforms us into monsters, every night it appears." Crocodile shoves her away and she faces him. "I can no longer feel the wind in my face; no longer do I feel the drying of my throat, no longer do I die of starvation." Crocodile reaches his hand out to Nami and when it touches the moonlight it turns to bone. "No longer do I feel a woman's flesh." Crocodile steps fully out into the moonlight, his body turns to bones, with small bits of flesh.

"You better start believing in ghost stories Miss Roronoa. You're in one." Crocodile picks a bottle of rum from off the floor, popping the top off with his golden hook. He takes a chug and Nami watches as the red liquid goes through his body, hitting the bones of his rib cage until falling down to his waist. NAmi runs behind him back into the Captains room, and Crocodile slams the bottle against the wall, slamming the doors behind her. Crocodile turns back to his crew laughing, and the crew joins in. "What are you fools laughing at? Get back to work," Crocodile orders, and the crew hurriedly disperse.

Nami sits crouch in a corner, breathing heavily with tears coming down her face. Looking up she sees Miss All-Sunday staring down at her, just out of reach of the moonlight. "Are you one of them?" Nami asks in a whisper. Miss All-Sunday face remains neutral, but she slowly places her hand in the moonlight, and it turns to bone.

"Unfortunately."

Scene Change~

"Almost to Tortuga," Luffy says, as he Zoro and Kaya look at the town they are sailing to. When Zoro and Luffy spoke to Kaya, they learn that she had heard the conversation earlier that day from Zoro and Sanji about Nami being kidnapped. Kaya had returned to Cocoyasi that afternoon, wanting to surprise Nami, but it so happen that she became the one surprise. Determine to help Nami any way she could, she was able to sneak on the ship that Kohza and Sanji were going to take to look for her hiding into a crate and waiting for when they were far enough from Cocoyasi to show herself.

Zoro then spoke that they had to take her back, much to Kaya's disappointment. But Luffy reason him out of it, saying with the navy on their tails, there was no way to get Kaya to Cocoyasi without getting caught. So much to Zoro displeasure, and Kaya's great pleasure they continue on their way to Tortuga. Kaya has never given out a definitive reason on why she wants to save Nami, so Zoro and Luffy assumed she just want to really help her.

"So why are we going here?" Kaya asks Luffy, pushing her long blonde hair out of her eyes.

"To get a crew of course," Luffy answers.

"A crew?" Zoro repeats looking over to Luffy.

"Yep, we can't be going up against the black pearl with just the three of us," Luffy says as he prepares to dock in the harbor at Tortuga.

Scene Change~

"Ah, such an awesome place," Luffy says walking along the dirt road. Zoro and Kaya look at him like he is crazy, as fights are happening all around them. People being thrown into windows, drunks laughing, woman dancing, sword fights, gun fights, just an all-around brawl. Even woman are fighting here in there.

As they are walking two women in dresses are heading straight to them and Luffy smiles brightly. "Ah! Sadie, Hina how are you two doing?"

"Hello, _mmmmmm_, Monkey D. Luffy," Sadie greets him. She has long unkempt orange hair that covers her eyes, wearing a red dress. Looking closely, it appears a whip is connected to her dress.

"Hina has missed you, Luffy," Hina says walking next to Sadie. She is tall and slim like Sadie, with long pinkish hair that reaches down her back. Both women have large breasts that appear to almost pop out of their dresses, causing even Zoro to look at them. Kaya also looks at them but mostly because she is jealous of their size, as she compared it to her more flat chest.

"Ah, I missed you two too-OW!" Sadie slaps Luffy on his left cheek causing him to turn his head to Kaya and Zoro. "I did not deserve that," he says to them turning back to the girls. "What was that for?" He asks Sadie.

"You nevered called when you left last time, _mmmmm,_ after you said you love me!" Sadie turns her back on him walking away.

"I never said that liar!" Luffy yells after her. Suddenly Hina steps in front of him and Luffy smiles shakily at her. "That girl, she is one crazy-OW!" Luffy is slapped on his other cheek by Hina. He once again faces Zoro and Kaya are look at him irritably and he once again answers. "I did not deserve that one either." He looks at Hina for an explanation.

"Sadie told Hina, you said you loved her, but you told Hina you loved Hina," Hina turns away from him following where Sadie went.

"Those two sure are weirdo's, always saying I said I loved one of them, oh well," Luffy puts his hands behind his head walking farther into Tortuga.

"Should we really follow him?" Kaya asks Zoro.

"Well, I would say no, but he appears to be the most sane man here to help us," Zoro replies, as he watches another man be thrown to the window. They hurry to catch up to Luffy, going deeper into the strange town.

**As you can see, Luffy does sleep around some. I try to keep SAdie and Hina in Character best I could. I chose them here because I didn't want to use anyone from Amazon Lily yet, and I could see them two acting like this to someone.**


	11. Chapter Ten: The Crew is Formed

**New Chapter**

Chapter Ten: A Crew is Formed

"Ugh, it stinks back here," Kaya complains, pinching her nose. They had follow Luffy behind a building, where apparently the pigs sleep.

"What are we doing back here Luffy?" Zoro asks, carrying a large bucket of water that Luffy had given him.

"Seeing a friend," Luffy says, stopping in front of a fence. He lifts a bucket of water he holds and tosses onto a figure in the mud.

"Yohoho, that was cold!" The figure speaks out, his face covered in mud from lying face down. Luffy gives a hand signal telling Zoro to throw his bucket of water on the figure. "Yohohohohoho, cold, cold, cold." As the mud clears from his face, Zoro eyes widen and Kaya screams.

"AHHH! A SKELETON!"

Scene Change~

"Excuse me," Brooke the skeleton says, after unleashing some gas. He takes a sip of tea, sitting across from Luffy, Zoro and Kaya sit at the bar, Kaya talking to a couple of drunken men who are surprisingly not sexually harassing her, and actually talking to her. While Zoro is trying to ignore an overweight drunk woman that is leaning on him. "So Luffy-san what does me the honor?"

"I'm going after the Sunny," Brooke spits up his tea onto Luffy, sho frowns at him.

"But Luffy-san! How can you expect to get the Sunny back from Crocodile?" Luffy points his finger over to Zoro and Brooke looks that way too.

"What? The attractively large woman is your plan?"

"NO! The guy there is the son of Mihawk Roronoa!"

"Oh, I see," Brooke rubs his chin. "Luffy-san, you know we might actually have a chance here."

"Yep, all I need from you is to get me a crew."

"Can do," Brooke raises his cup of tea and bangs it against Luffy's mug of rum, and they both take a drink.

Scene Change~

"The best men Tortuga could offer Luffy-san," Brooke says waving his arm at the group of men he assembled. They stand on the dock, Kaya and Zoro behind Luffy as Brooke greets them to each crew member.

"This man here is Franky, a great ship mechanic," Brooke points his cane to the big, burly man. He has huge arms, a hairy chest, and light blue hair standing straight up. He wears a pair of shades, but his most notable feature is the speedos and tropical shirt which is the only things he wears.

"What's up Captain! I am superrrrr Franky!" Franky does an odd pose, pointing his two large arms in the air slightly to the left.

Zoro mumbles under his breath, and Kaya tries to hold back her laughs, while Luffy stares at him in amazement. "WOW, Cool pose, you're in!" Franky does another super pose, and they move on to the next person.

"This young man here is Usopp, a great sniper, liar and a coward."

"OI!" The young slim, somewhat dark-skinned teenager with medium-length black curly hair and a long nose speaks out. He wears an olive green plaid bandanna, a blue and white striped armband on his left arm, sniper goggles, and brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt underneath.

"Ooh you a sniper?" Luffy asks, his eyes glowing amazed again.

"Yes I am," Usopp points to himself. "One time, I took out over hundred men with just a rubber band and a rock."

"He is obviously lying," Zoro mutters to Kaya.

"Yes, but he is a little cute," Zoro looks at Kaya incredibly, and sees a small blush across her cheeks.

"WOW really! You are awesome you're in!" Luffy announces.

"You believed him?" Zoro speaks out, but they move on to the next person. Kaya waves shyly at Usopp as she passes him, and he waves back to her, a blush creeping cross his face.

"Our next per-umm reindeer, is Usopp's friend Chopper, a great docter."

"Chopper," Kaya eyes widen in recognition and she looks down at the little reindeer,

"Kaya?" The little reindeer repeats looking up at her. He wears a pink hat, with a white bandage on it. Reindeer horns pop out of his hat, as he has on a white plain shirt and black pants.

"You two know each other?" Luffy asks as Chopper and Kaya reminisce.

"Yes, Chopper was my teacher at Drum Island, before he left on a journey, he was a great teacher too," Kaya explains.

"Just because you say that, doesn't make me happy you bastard," Chopper has a blush on his face rubbing his head and moving back in forth.

"Did he just insult you?" Zoro asks, and Kaya nods her head. "Okay, and how exactly is he talking, walking and doing whatever he is doing now?"

"Well, you see my mother was a reindeer and my father was-mmmmppphhh," Usopp covers Choppers mouth stopping him from speaking.

"You really don't want to know," Usopp warns.

"I think I have an idea," Zoro mutters holding his stomach.

"I don't get it," Luffy says scratching his head. "Oh well, we can always use the extra meat, you're in!"

Before Chopper could argue or refuse the offer for that matter, they move on to the next person.

"This here is Lucci," Brooke points his cane to the man with the pigeon on his shoulder. He has on jean pants, red suspenders, over a white shirt. He has a black top hat, and the pigeon has a small tie around his neck.

"How you doing Lucci?" Luffy asks with a bright smile. Lucci does not answer, instead just staring at him.

"He is a mute Luffy-san, so we got the pigeon to speak for him," Brooke answers.

"Ah okay," Luffy looks at the Pigeon. "Okay, Mr. Lucci…uh pigeon, are you ready to travel across the vast sea risking your life, with the high chance you will die a torturous death by a mad man that not even hell would accept?"

"YOU DIDN'T ASK US THAT QUESTION!" Usopp, Chopper and Franky shout at Luffy.

"Yes sir," The pigeon answers in a high pitch voice, its wing making a type of salute.

"Good, you're in," Luffy smiles.

"So this is your famous crew?" Zoro utters. "A walking skeleton."

"Yohohoho that's me."

"A Perverted man in a speedo."

"Awww shucks, you really think I'm perverted?"

"A terrible liar."

"I'm not a liar!"

"A talking raccoon."

"I'm a reindeer!"

"And a man that won't talk, but has a talking pigeon do it for him?"

"Yes sir," the pigeon answers.

"Yep looks like it," Luffy smiles. Before Zoro can retort, a voice speaks out.

"What's in it for us?" A woman's sounds at the end of the line of men, and Luffy runs down to there with Kaya, Zoro and Brooke following him. He stops at a woman that has a cowboy hat over her head. Luffy removes the hat and grins at the person there.

"Alvida, you look much better than-OW!" Luffy is slapped again, facing Zoro and Kaya.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one too?" Zoro asks irritably.

"No that one I deserve," Luffy answers turning back to Alvida. Alvida is a slim, well-endowed, with dark-green eyes and long black hair. Along with her cowboy hat her, she is dressed in a white bikini top and wears a purple, fur-coat like a cape. Around her neck she has a golden necklace, and she wears a tight, capri-length pair of white and pink striped pants, a purple blouse tied around her waist and she dons a pair of sandals. She has red painted fingernails, and her toenails are now painted as wel. Her full lips are covered in red lipstick as well.

"You stole my boat!" Alvida says.

"I borrowed your boat without permission and shall give you a new boat."

"A better boat," Kaya chimes in.

"A better boat," Luffy repeats.

"That one," Zoro says.

"What one?" Luffy asks Zoro and he points to the boat they stole from the navy and everyone turns to look.

"That one!" Luffy turns back to Zoro his voice deeper, but then turn to Alvida who is glaring at him. "Aye! That one! So, you in?"

"Aye," Alvida answers and everyone else in the crew shouts.

"Well what you think now Zoro?" Luffy asks the green hair man.

"Were in deep shit."

**I will probably go over how Brooke is a skeleton later. I decided to put Alvida in here because I was thinking maybe marguaret (sp?) but I dont think she could act mean like Alvida. I will plan on having Alvida have some moments with Luffy though.**


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Medallion's Place

**I am pretty much going off memory of the POTC plot and the characters in One piece, and I can not remember how Lucci pigeon talk? Did he say everything, or was it just a couple word?**

Chapter Eleven: The Medallions Place

"I have your food," Miss All-Sunday said, entering the room Nami has been staying in. After the zombie incident Nami dealt with, she refused to leave her room for anything. Luckily for her though, Miss All-Sunday synthesizes with her, and would bring her meals each day.

She places the food on the bed where Nami sits, and walks over to look out a window. "We are close to the medallions place, should arrive this afternoon," Robin tells her; it was only morning time now.

"Great," Nami sarcastically says, taking the food. For some odd reason, she did not hate Miss All-Sunday like she did other pirates. Maybe it was because she was a girl? Or maybe it was because ever since she has met her, Miss All Sunday had been extremely kind. Besides bringing her meals, she would update her on the days travel, and keep the men away from her cabin. She even kept Crocodile from bothering her.

She had also explained to her, even though Nami try to show no interest, more history behind the curse that infected the entire crew including her that Crocodile omitted. Nami also learn that Miss All-Sunday was a historian, that being the reason why she knew all these things. They never talked about anything personal, and Nami only added one or two words when Robin was talking to her, but there were two questions Nami was desperate to ask the woman who was only a year older then her.

"Why are you a pirate?" Nami asked her out of the blue before she could leave.

Miss All-Sunday smiled at Nami, seeming to be pleased that she asked. "I'm sure you are expecting some type of answer like I had no choice in the matter." That was what Nami hope she would hear, for she could not believe Miss All-Sunday was an actual pirate, she just didn't act like it. "But it might come as a shock to you, but I had a chance to be like you, a noble woman."

"What?"

"Yes," she chuckles at Nami's expression. "You see, my father was a noble, but my mother was a pirate. They fell in love, but of course my father would have lost his noble status if anyone found out about their relationship."

"As it should," Nami covers her mouth, not meaning to speak out her thoughts. She was so shock to learn that a noble and a pirate were together, that she could not hold back her mouth any longer.

"It's fine," Robin takes a seat on the bed. "I know not everyone has had a great experience with pirates, nor view a noble and a pirate falling in love." Nami relaxes herself, and Robin continues her story. "When my mother had me, I was raised at my father's estate. My father would tell people that he adopted me, and for six years I grew up without my mother. Luckily my father would tell me all about her, and the adventures she went on."

Nami watches Robin have a dreamy look in her eyes, like she was remembering all her mother's adventures. "When I was seven," Robin continues, "my mother came to visit for the first time. And on that day, I was given a choice; I could stay with my father and be a noble, or go with my mother and be a pirate."

"And you chose piracy," Nami mutters. "Why?"

"A couple reasons. One was a spur of the moment, seeing my mother for the first time; I really wanted to be with her. The other, I was tired of the boring life as a noble."

"Boring? Being a noble is not boring!"

"No need to lie, Nami-san, I can tell even though you are afraid, you love the thrill of being on this ship."

"I do not!"

"Yes, you love the adventure, the danger, and the life threatening situations, it reminds me of someone."

"I-I, no," Nami sputters. She tries to deny all of this, but her mouth stops working.

"Even though I will say I do regret my decision at times," Nami is surprise to hear this confession.

"Because you see what pirates are really like?" Nami guesses.

"No this was before Crocodile took over as Captain, this was when my cousin was Captain of this ship," she answers, confusing Nami about a former Captain. "Instead of pillaging towns, murdering people, this ship and crew use to just go on adventures traveling the vast seas of the Caribbean. Even then though, I felt out of place, I honestly think I should have chosen the life of a boring noble." As Nami is about to reply, a knock on the door interrupts her.

Miss All-Sunday goes to answer her door, and when she opens it Daz Bones is front and center. "We are almost there; Captain wants the girl to be ready when we arrive." She nods her head, and closes the door as he walks away.

"Well, I suppose I will let you get ready. You can wear the red dress if you like," she says, and prepares to leave the room.

"Wait!" Nami calls her back. "What is your real name?" The other question Nami wanted to ask Robin, seeming she won't be able to ask all her others.

She smiles, and before leaving the room says her name. "Nico Robin."

Scene Change~

Usopp aims his slingshot at the three cans sitting on the railing. With three rocks on the slingshot he fires, hitting all three cans.

"Wow, nice shot," a voice of a woman grabs Usopp attention and he looks up to see Kaya. A blush quickly creeps onto Usopp's faces, and he hurriedly shakes it away.

"Thank you, you know I once took out a raging bull with just one rock and this slingshot," Usopp curses himself for already making a lie. He barely knows this cute girl, and here he is lying while trying to make a good impression.

"Really?" Usopp is surprise that Kaya appeared to react so strongly and not catch him lying. "I love to hear more of your stories if you have any," a small blush appears on both of Kaya's and Usopp's faces.

"Uh, sure, but just wondering, how do you know Chopper?" Usopp ask extremely curious.

"Oh he was my teacher at Drum Island, a place of the most extraordinary doctors," Kaya explains. "But after learning everything he could from there, he went on his journey to learn of more diseases and cures. So how do you know him?"

"Well, I met him in my town Syrup Village. I had just saved the village from a band of bandits, when he showed up," Usopp once again creates a fib, for no bandits had attacked the peaceful village. "Anyway he told me about his journey and asked if I could come along to help protect him." Another fib, for when Chopper arrived Usopp begged to come with him, wanting to be a brave man of the sea. "So I guess you know about Chopper parents they eh?" Both he and Kaya blush, Kaya chuckling nervously.

"Yes unfortunately."

Scene Change~

"So Brooke, how did you become a skeleton again?" Zoro asks him, as they sit on the deck loading guns and cleaning their swords.

"Yohoho, you see I had actually died about five years ago. My body decomposed and turned to bone. But luckily for me, Luffy-san ran across me, and accidently spilled a magical elixir on me that revives the dead. Yoho, Luffy-san was very upset about this, but when he saw me he became very happy." Brooke explains.

"You know, I probably would not believe that story but since I see a talking reindeer, I guess anything is possible," Zoro says, looking at Chopper who is reading a huge medical book. He then looks to Luffy who is at the wheel looking at his compass perplex. "So, I heard Luffy use to be Captain of the Black Pearl, what happen to make him lose it?"

"Ah, you mean Captain of the Thousand Sunny, the name of the ship when Luffy-san was Captain. You see, Luffy-san became Captain at a young age, only eighteen years old. His weakness was being too trusting. His first mate Crocodile led a mutiny against him by the rest of the crew, who were tired of Luffy's-san adventurous ways. Even his own cousin turned on him."

"So, why didn't they kill him?" Zoro asks.

"Crocodile being the sick bastard that he is, chose to maroon him on an island, with his sword and a pistol with one shot, if he wanted to end his misery there he have to do it himself." Zoro frowns, feeling a sad bit sorry for the former captain.

"How'd he get off the island?" He asks next.

"Yoho, this is one of Luffy-san greatest stories. He wrassle up a group of sea turtles, tying them together, making a raft."

"Sea turtles?" Zoro repeats.

"Yoho, sea turtles," Brooke confirms.

"What he use for rope?"

"Well, he," Brooke pausing trying to think of the best way to put this.

"Human hair," Zoro and Brooke turn to see Luffy grinning at them. "From my back." Before Zoro can comment, Alvida voice resonates throughout the ship.

"WE ARRIVED!"

The crew stands together, staring into the cave that stands in front of them. The Thousand Sunny A.K.A Black Pearl is nowhere to be found. Luffy looks at his compass, and then closes it.

"Are they in there?" Zoro stands next to Luffy.

"Yep, guess they docked their ship somewhere else," Luffy says. "Alright, me and Zoro will head inside, the rest of you stay out here, will grab the girl and be right back." No one argues Luffy decision, while some are scared, others are not sure they can help. As Luffy and Zoro prepares to depart, Brooke walks up to Luffy.

"If you are to fall behind Luffy-san?"

"Follow the code," is Luffy replies, and Zoro wonder what this code is.


	13. Chapter twelve: Saving Nami

**Sorry took a little while to update had other stuff going on. A short chapter but I will try to write another one tonight.**

Chapter Twelve: Saving Nami

Luffy and Zoro row the small paddle boat into the darkening cave. The smell of the dead hits Zoro's face and he sees bones of dead pirates remains in the shallow waters. "So what is this pirate's code about?" Zoro asks.

"When someone falls behind, they stay behind," Luffy answers his back to Zoro.

"There is no nakamanship between pirates is there?" Zoro stops rowing letting the boat float through the water by itself.

Luffy is unusually quiet after Zoro spoke. "Guess not," he mutters, not caring if he was heard or not. Zoro did hear him, but chose not to comment and the two float on the boat in silence.

Scene Change~

"Move girl!" Daz Bones pushes Nami up onto the small hill and she falls next to a large gold box. When they arrived at the treasured cave, Nami eyes turned to Belli signs even in her kidnapped situation she had already picked and choose which gold jewelry she would take.

Crocodile roughly grabs Nami by the dress he had given her on her first night on the ship. He stands next to her and they both stand behind the gold box that Nami sees is full of gold coins. The entire crew is out in front of them and Robin stands on the hill to the left of Nami. "Aztec gold," Crocodile calls out, picking up a hand full of coins. "For too long have we been put under this curse, BUT NO MORE!" Crocodile shout causes the crew to cheer. "The last medallion and the blood of the child of Hawkeye Mihawk Roronoa!"

Scene Change~

While Crocodile is having his speech, Zoro and Luffy spy on the group through a small circular opening made around rocks. "There she is," Zoro points to Nami. Luffy acknowledges him but his eyes are on Crocodile and every so often at Robin.

"Alright you stay here and guard the boat," Luffy orders stepping down and moving to another path.

"What?" Zoro follows after Luffy. Luffy sighs and turns around to him.

"Look, just stay here, I'll get the girl. We don't need them having two hostages," Luffy grits his teeth and turns back onto the path, leaving Zoro.

Scene Change~

"The time is now!" Crocodile grabs Nami's hand and then with his gold hook, he makes a large cut on her palm. Nami holds back her cry of pain, not wanting the pirates to have the pleasure of hearing it. Crocodile places the medallion in her hand and closes her hand, her blood rubbing onto the medallion. Crocodile then forces her hand back open and the medallion drops into the box of other coins.

"That's it?" Nami whispers, but Crocodile moves away from her walking out in front of the  
Aztec gold. Everyone is quiet.

"Did it work?" Bellamy asks after a moment.

"I don't know, how do we know?" Johnny questions. Crocodile rolls his eyes and pulls a from his belt, he shoots Johnny in the heart. Johnny stands there his eyes wide and a hold through his shirt.

"You're not dead!" Kuro announces.

"No," Johnny touches his wound and then points at Crocodile. "He shot me!"

"We are still cursed!" Jango hollers and the crew starts arguing. Crocodile turns back to Nami, a murderous glare.

"What is your Father's name?" He demands an answer grabbing her arm. "Was your father Mihawk Roronoa?"

"No," Nami mutters not showing any fear. Crocodile smacks her away as she says this and Nami falls off the hill and onto the ground. Before she fell she had grabbed the medallion from the box and it drops from her hand as she hits the ground near some shallow water.

Scene Change~

Luffy cautiously walks down the rocky path, carefully not too alert anyone. As he is walking he hears someone coming from behind him. He turns around and is greeted by a wooden paddle to the face. "Sorry Luffy, but I can't trust a pirate," Zoro drops the paddle and continues on the path that Luffy was on.

Scene Change~

"You two," Daz Bones points at Johnny and Yosaku. "You brought us the wrong girl!"

"No we didn't," Johnny defends themselves. "She has the medallion and was the proper age!"

"Shut up all of you," Crocodile hollers stepping back in front of the crew.

"Why should we listen to you?" Jango asks.

"Every decision you made has led us from bad to worse," Kuro states glaring at Crocodile.

"I say we need a new Captain," Daz Bones says pulling his sword out along with other members of the crew.

While they are fighting, Zoro slowly rises from the shallow water Nami is next to. He puts his hand over Nami's mouth and Nami wakes up her eyes widening. When she sees Zoro a sense of relief washes over her. Zoro motions for her to follow him and Nami is about to until she sees the medallion.

As she reaches out for it she looks up and sees Nico Robin staring down at her and Zoro with a blank expression. A pit of fear wells up in Nami's stomach as she is afraid Robin will warn Crocodile on them. She feels Zoro grab her hand and she sees he is glaring at Robin. Nami turns back to Robin, who has a small smile on her face. She turns her back on the two and Nami silently thanks her as she and Zoro make their leave.

"Which one of you fools want to challenge me?" Crocodile has drawn his sword and his hook is raise while members of the crew back away from him.

"Let's cut her neck open and drop all her blood just in case," Kuro suggests and the crew voices their agreements. Crocodile agrees as well, and turns back to where he hit Nami only to notice she is gone. He turns to Robin who just shrugs her shoulders, but the pajama wearing otter makes a shrieking noise pointing at an entranceway. Crocodile looks at the box of medallions and sees that one is missing.

"The medallion! Quick after her you fools!" Crocodile shouts and the crew hurriedly moves out. "Miss All-Sunday, did you let them get away?" Crocodile glares at Robin menacingly.

"Of course not," Robin answers calmly his glare not affecting her.

Scene Change~

"They took the paddles!" Daz Bones says when he arrives where they keep all their paddle boats. "Find them!"

As the crew is moving through the cave, Luffy has woken up and is moving drunkenly while leaning onto the wooden paddle that hit him. "Stupid Zoro," he mutters, as he squints his eyes to see. While he is walking he runs into part of the crew and Johnny and Yosaku.

"You," Johnny says as places the fiery torch in front of Luffy. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Am I not?" Luffy asks touching his stomach and chest. He turns to go the other way but Daz Bones is there raising his sword at him. He then turns to go back the other way but Johnny and Yosaku stop him raising their swords. "Ah, Pal- no Pop- Pe- Pala," Luffy confuses the crew as he talks. "Palo- Pele."

"Parley?" Yosaku helps him.

"AH, right Parley! Parley!" Luffy calls throughout the cave.

Johnny and Yosaku curse as they remember that this was the word Nami used to see their Captain. "Curse the people who made Parley," grumbles Johnny.

Luffy removes his sword from his neck and grins at the two. "That would be the French."

**Next Chapter Luffy meets Crocodile and a ship battle.**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Battle at Sea

**So yeah, little late on this one, but Chapter is longer:)**

Chapter Thirteen: Battle at Sea

"How in the blazes are you still alive?" Crocodile stands in front of Luffy glaring angrily at him.

"When you abandon me on that godforsaken island, you forgot one thing Crocky," Luffy grins at him leaning on the paddle he still holds. "I'm Captain Monkey D. Luffy." Crocodile turns his back on Luffy to try and calm his raging temper and Luffy sets his eyes upon the crew, looking for someone specific.

When he finds Robin standing a little farther away in front of Crocodile, she smiles and waves at him as their eyes meet. Luffy sticks his tongue out at her, and makes some rude looking faces at her, which only causes Robin to giggle. Unfortunately for Luffy, Crocodile happens to turn around and sees Luffy making those faces; but Luffy stops and does a fake laugh while rubbing his straw hat.

"Well Luffy, I'll be sure not to underestimate you again, kill him," Crocodile turns back around as the crew draws their guns.

"The curse isn't broken, is it?" Luffy grins as Crocodile stops walking and slowly turns around.

"Hold your fire," he orders the crew. The crew groans and sighs in disappointment, and Robin stares at Luffy curiously. "You know whose blood we need?" Crocodile asks glaring at Luffy.

Luffy hats covers his eyes as he smiles sinisterly. "I know whose blood you need."

Scene Change~

Nami lifts herself up over the rails and onto the Baratie. When she turns around, she comes face to face with the crew. "Not more pirates."

"Yoho, hello Miss Mikan, how long has it been?" Brooke appears from behind the crew and Nami turns stark white.

"YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!" She screams pointing at Brooke, her clothes and hair drench from the water.

"Yoho, do not fear, I am not curse like Crocodile's crew. Similar I guess you could say, but different none the less, now may I see your panties?" Brooke tries to lift up Nami's gown only to earn himself a fist to the head.

"Like Hell!" Nami shouts. She is about to continue her beating on the poor skeleton man, when a familiar voice reaches her ears.

"Nami!"

"Kaya?" Nami head snaps up and she turns to see the pale skin, blonde hair girl. "KAYA!" Nami scream of joy causes most the crew to cover their ears. The two old friends embrace, Nami nor Kaya worrying that Nami is wet and cold as tears fall down their eyes. They blubber comforting words to each other and try to figure out how each got to where they are.

The crew's attention goes from the two embracing girls to Zoro as he jumps onto the Baratie.

"Ah, Zoro-san there you are," Brooke said, recovering quickly from Nami's fist. "Where is Luffy-san?" He asks looking left and right along the railing.

Nami eyes widen as she hears what Brooke says and she let's go of Kaya. "Luffy? Monkey D. Luffy?" "She repeats the name wanting, no, needing to know if the same man who kidnapped her and stole her first kiss is the same one Brooke is talking about.

Zoro does not answer her and places a dry blanket along her shoulders. Nami takes the blanket, the coldness finally getting to her. Zoro looks back up to Brooke and the crew who are waiting expectantly for an answer. "He fell behind," is Zoro's quick answer and he takes Nami down the stairs of the Barati to the crew's quarters.

As the two leave, the crew is saddened by the news. Even though most of them did not know Luffy long, only hearing about some of his adventures, through most of the traveling Luffy was a nice, funny guy. He played games with Chopper and Usopp when he was free; he was extremely interested in Franky's inventions even if he could not understand them. He did not treat the mute Lucci any differently from the rest of the crew. Even Alvida was upset for even though Luffy stole or borrow her ship he was always nice to her, and good at other things as well.

Kaya was sad as well and chose not to follow Nami and Zoro. She was also influenced by Luffy when he never judged her, a young rich girl who has never been out at sea, stowing away on a boat in hopes to save her friend from blood thirsty pirates. Even when she overheard a conversation between him and Brooke about how having woman on the ship was bad luck, Luffy pushed the superstition aside, saying as long as the woman help there would be no bad luck.

"So, what do we do now?" Usopp is the first to speak and break the silence.

"Stick to the code," Brooke answers with his emotionless face. "Prepare to sail!"

Scene Change~

"What kind of man makes a code to leave a comrade behind?" Nami hisses when Zoro tightens the rag around the large cut on her palm.

"Pirate," Is Zoro answer. The two are below deck sitting around a small table with a small lamp being there source of light. "Does it hurt?" Zoro gently takes Nami hand, causing her to blush.

"Uh, no it just, uh stings," she stutters out. The sudden memory of the conversation she had with her maid before Crocodile's pirates attacked pops up when the maid brought up Zoro as possible husband material.

"Nami," Nami thoughts are destroyed by the caring, soothing away Zoro said her name. Zoro quickly moves closer to her, his hand moving down her arm and up her shoulder, then over her neck. Nami can only stare into Zoro's eyes with her chocolate brown ones as his face comes closer and closer to hers. As Zoro hand moves over her neck, he touches the silver chain around her neck. Feeling the cool chain moving around her neck, Nami is reminded of the medallion. She pulls at the chain and Zoro leans back confused. Nami removes the medallion from her neck and places it into Zoro's still outstretch hand.

"It's yours," Nami whispers.

Zoro stares at the medallion and recognition crosses his face. "I thought I lost this, how did you?"

"I took it when we first met. I'm sorry, you know how I had a knack for stealing anything that looks like Belli, and I meant to return it but," Nami is cutoff when Zoro holds his hand up for her to stop talking.

"You said for them to break the curse they needed blood. But, not your blood, my blood," Zoro covers his face with his hands. "The blood of a pirate."

"Zoro, I'm sorry, I should have told-," Nami jumps when Zoro slams his hand and the medallion down on the table. He glares darkly at Nami, and Nami takes this as her cue to leave. She goes back to the upper deck as Zoro stays running his hands through his short green hair.

Scene Change~

Luffy is tugged roughly by his arm by Daz Bones through the brig of the Black Pearl. Water is up halfway to his knees causing him to frown when he is thrown into the cell. "Looks like there's a leak in my ship somewhere," he says but is ignored by Daz Bones as he closes the gates. "Okay, don't worry I'll look for it."

Scene Change~

"So Crocodile, what is your plan now?" Robin stands next to Crocodile who looks at the Baratie with his telescope as they stand at the railing of the pearl.

"Isn't it obvious Miss All-Sunday? After I locked up that infuriating cousin of yours, we go and get back the medallion and our little orange haired friend."

"You are not going to listen to what Luffy said about the person with the right blood?" She asks.

"Oh I will, that's why he is still alive," Crocodile grins at Robin, and Robin smiles back in response.

"Captain the ship is in sight!" Shouts out a crewmember. Crocodile using his telescope peers at the Barati.

"Full speed ahead men!" He shouts and the crew erupts in cheers.

Scene Change~

"The pearl is gaining on us!" Alvida shouts down to the crew. Nami who has just appeared on deck, leans over the railing to see the black sail ship.

"How can it be catching up to us, the Barati is the fastest ship in the Carribean!" Nami shouts, namely at Brooke who stands next to her.

"Yoho, the fastest navy ship, but not the fastest ship of all," Nami cannot understand how the skeleton man can laugh in this situation.

"What should we do then?" Kaya asks standing next to Nami.

"We fight."

The crew turns to Zoro who has emerge from the lower deck. He carries a sword in his hand and a pistol in his other.

"Are-are you crazy?!" Hollers Usopp. "You want to fight the fiercest pirate crew in the Caribbean!"

"And we have no SUPER Weapons!" Franky enters the conversation. "We don't even have cannonballs!"

"Then find something else," Zoro answers. "Forks, knives, I don't care. All I know is the Pearl is going to be on us soon, and I will not go down without a fight!"

"Zoro-san is right," said Brooke. "Luffy-san would have said the same, we must fight!"

Scene Change~

"Captain their turning their ship around," Daz Bones informs Crocodile.

"To starboard, and load the cannons," Crocodile orders. "Prepare to board and get me the medallion!" Bones nods his head and gives the orders out to the crew. Crocodile looks next to him to see Robin gone without a trace. Crocodile smirks knowingly as the pajama wearing otter climbs on his shoulder. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to betray us Nico Robin."

The Black Pearl and the Barati now face each other, cannons loaded on the sides of the ship. Pirates from both crews are screaming at each other as they prepare for their orders. Zoro tosses a shotgun to Nami.

"You know how to use that?" He asks with no emotion.

Nami is not sure if he is still mad at her for stealing his medallion but chooses to just answer his question. "Yes, I had practice with Sanji." Zoro glare goes unnoticed by Nami when she mentions Sanji.

"Usopp, I don't think I can use this," Kaya says as she holds the pistol she was given by the shooter.

"Oh, uh, well maybe it might be safer for you to go below deck then?" he suggests but Kaya shakes her head.

"No, I want to help my friends, and you," she mutters the last part causing both her and Usopp to blush.

"Oh-oh, well um here," Usopp nervously moves his hand to his belt and pulls out a green sling shot that was connected to it. "I um, use to use this and still do sometimes. It's pretty useful and good for those um, not too experienced with a gun." Usopp holds the object out to Kaya who hesitantly takes it.

"Thank you Usopp-san," Kaya says softly as she looks at the sling shot he has given her.

"Oh and uh here," Usopp hands her a small brown pouch. "I have all kinds of stuff you can launch in here. Some just normal bullets, others have a little more punch to it," Usopp grins.

"What kind of punch?" Kaya asks questionably.

"A kind of punch that helped me take down an island giant eating goldfish," Usopp points at himself while telling the obvious fib.

"That's amazing Usopp-san," Kaya giggles but plays along to Usopp's fib as he enjoys his stories he tells.

"PREPARE TO FIRE!" Zoro's voice breaks the two from their conversation and they head to the side of the ship to prepare for the battle.

As the two ships sail along beside each other Zoro makes eye contact with who he believes is the evil captain of the Black Pearl, or the Thousand Sunny that Luffy had called it. Crocodile stands regally his arms cross along his chest with his golden hook appearing to glow with the bright sun hitting down upon it. "Steady men," Zoro yells a pistol in his hand and a sword at his side. Nami stands a few feet away from him, her eyes searching the ship for Nico Robin.

The signal for the battle begins when Crocodile uncrosses his arms.

"FIRE!" Zoro, Nami and Crocodile all shout at the same time. Cannonballs are launched; double the amount from the Black Pearl than the Baratie considering some of the Baratie's ammos are forks, and knives. One of these forks happens to hit the helmet of Yosaku while he is next to Johnny down below deck of the Pearl.

Elsewhere, at the brig of the Pearl, Luffy narrowly avoids a cannonball that shoots through the wood of the Pearl. "IDIOTS! Stop blowing holes in my ship! I still ain't found the hole causing the leak!" He shouts through the newly made hole.

"I don't think they will listen to you Luffy-san," Luffy shoulders tense, and he slowly turns to face Nico Robin.

"What do you want?" Luffy mutters, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Why I'm here to help my favorite cousin of course," Robin holds up the keys to his jail cell and Luffy raises one eyebrow at her.

Scene Change~

"We are severely outmatch!" Nami shouts ducking behind the rails of the Barati as she reloads her gun.

"Yoho! So it seems," says the talking skeleton, taking a couple shots at the ship. "We must think of another plan I suggest?"

"I say we give them her," Alvida suggests coming from behind Nami and pointing her pistol at her head.

"They aren't after her," Zoro says crouching down next to Brooke. Alvida removes the gun from Nami's head and Nami bites her tongue on an insulting remark to the she-pirate. Instead she looks knowingly at Zoro and brings her hand to her chest.

"The medallion," Nami says and looks to the entrance on the decks in the middle of the Barati leading below deck. Zoro follows her gaze and hurriedly makes his way over there and heads below deck.

Crocodile glares at the Barati as the cannonballs from his ship destroy the marine vessel. He watches as from below the decks of his ship, a cannonball with chains is shot out and wraps around the wooden sails of the Barati effectively destroying it causing the mast to land upon the Pearl right next to him.

"Prepare to board men! And bring me my medallion!" Crocodile shouts and the crew does as told and grabbing upon ropes they swing aboard.

Nami and the crew fight back shooting at some of the men who swing aboard. Kaya shoots one man down with a rock out of Usopp's bag. As some of Crocodile's men board Alvida, Franky and Lucci grab their swords trying to fight them back. Usopp uses his rifle to fight off the soldiers, blocking their swords. Even though Usopp is scared stiff, he tries to keep his legs from shaking and wants to act brave in front of Kaya. Little Chopper stands upon the railing of the Barati, carrying what appears to look like a mini-cannon on his shoulder. He aims and fires at the Pearl having launched himself backwards in the process.

While the fighting continues on deck, Zoro is below trying to find the medallion. The table that the medallion was on is flipped over and Zoro curses himself for his stupidity of leaving the medallion here. The cold water is above his knees and rising quickly as he ducks underneath the water searching for the medallion.

Scene Change~

"This plan better work Robin," said Luffy as he adjusts his straw-hat and red coat. He stands upon the deck of the Black Pearl, Crocodile's crew being too busy fighting to take notice of him.

"I'm sure it will Luffy-san," Robin smiles handing Luffy a sword. Luffy takes the sword and mumbles his thanks.

"Guess I'll see you in a bit then," Luffy says and then jumps upon the railing of the Black Pearl with Robin watching by. Luffy waits patiently as a crew member of Crocodile comes back onto the deck. Luffy grabs ahold of his rope looking over at the fallen crew member. "Thanks mate."

Luffy swings to the Barati landing on the railings with ease. He enters the fight kicking one pirate back and away from Brooke. "Hey Brooke," Luffy greets the skeleton.

"Yoho! Luffy-san your alive and well, unlike me, Yohoho skull joke!" Luffy laughs at the skeleton antics, but quickly gets back to business as another pirate attacks him. A flash of orange catches his attention and he turns to see Nami having trouble with a pirate.

Nami, using the rifle that Zoro gave her, blocks the pirate's sword attack. But his strength forces Nami to back down. She is afraid her gun is about to break but the weight suddenly disappears. Looking up she sees Luffy knocking the pirate away from her and throwing him over the Barati ship. Luffy turns and grins at Nami. "Yo, long time no see," are his first words crouching down next to her to avoid the bullets and cannon fire. Nami blushes hard at how close his face is and is reminded of the kiss they shared. She shakes her head forcing the blush to disappear and glares at Luffy.

"What are you doing here?" She asks menacingly.

"Saving your butt again, duh," Luffy replies. "So, where is the medallion at?"

Scene Change~

Below deck, Zoro continues his search for the medallion, the water rising to his chest. "Dammit! Where is it?!"

A strange screeching sound stops Zoro in his tracks, and he looks up to see a pajama, sun glasses wearing otter sitting up on a piece of wood. The medallion in his hand. "What the hell?" Zoro tries to grab the otter, but it is too fast, running along the wooden board and out a small hole below deck.

Zoro curses at himself, but quickly makes his way back to the upper deck entrance only for it to be closed on him.

"Well looky here," Zoro looks up to see Kuro and Jango grinning menacingly at him. They throw a large crate on top of the entrance making it impossible for Zoro to get out.

Scene Change~

"Why do you want the medallion?" Nami asks Luffy.

"Cause I do, now tell me where it is?!" Luffy demands an answer, but Nami refuses to budge. Luffy sighs, but when he sees the bandage wrapped around Nami's hand, a new question comes to his mind. "Ah, so where is Mr. Roronoa at?"

Nami eyes widen and she looks to where the entrance below deck is. She gasps, seeing the crate on top of the entrance and faintly hearing the sound of Zoro yelling. She quickly makes her way over there, and Luffy is about to follow when he sees the Pajama wearing otter running along the fallen wooden sails of the Barati, the medallion in his hands.

"Stupid otter!" He shouts taking off after the furry beast.

"Zoro!" Nami tries to move the cage sealing Zoro but it is stuck. She starts to push the crate, but is stopped when she is grabbed roughly by Kuro and Jango.

"Nami!" Zoro shouts as the water is up to his chin.

Luffy chases after the otter on the beams across the water and onto the Black Pearl. He stops when he sees the black shoes of Crocodile. He slowly looks up and grins cheekily at the revered Captain.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Monkey," Crocodile says holding the medallion in his hand with the otter on his shoulder.

"Ah, you're welcome," Luffy rubs the back of his straw-hat his grin widening.

"Not you, we named the otter Mr. Monkey," Crocodile holds back his chuckle at the shock face Luffy shows.

"Oh."

**Weird place to stop, but ran out of time hopefully next chapter will be up sooner**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Stranded

**Stupid Computer been messing up. Hopefully it is fix now.**

Chapter Fourteen: Stranded

"If anyone of you say parley, I'll rip out your tongue," Johnny threatens the tied up Nami and crew at the mast, with Yosaku following closely behind him, each of them holding a gun.

Luffy hands are tied together as he is closely watched by Daz Bones and Kuro. They are a few kilometers away from the Barati which is now slowly sinking into the dark blue water. Nami, knowing Zoro is on the Barati, thinks she can save him. As soon as Johnny and Yosaku pass her, she raises the ropes over her head and is about to jump into the water but Crocodile grabs her and then the Barati explodes. Nami forgets to breathe and her eyes widen in fear as her friend is now believed to be dead. Luffy is also stricken, for he is the only other person who knew Zoro was on the ship still. He may not have known him long, and he was still pissed about the hit to the head he took by him, Luffy still respected the man as at times it did remind him of Mihawk Roronoa.

"Where do you think you're going Miss Turner?" Crocodile sneers at Nami causing her to come out of her daze. "Or should I call you something else?" Crocodile laughs.

"CROCODILE! LET HER GO!"

Nami eyes widen and she smiles turning her head to the railing. Zoro stands upon the railing drench in water, a gun pointing at Crocodile. "I don't think I will," Crocodile replies seemingly annoyed by the intruder.

"Let her go Crocodile," Zoro repeats again making a clicking noise with the pistol he points at him.

"You do know I can't die," Crocodile says, his group tightening on Nami.

"You can't," Zoro agrees with him, but he then points the gun at his head. "But I can."

"Zoro no!" Nami shouts, but she is pushed back into Robin who holds her tightly and watches the scene intrigued.

Crocodile steps forward staring at the green haired man confused. "Who are you?"

Before Zoro answers Luffy steps in front of Crocodile. "Oh pay him no mind, he just a cousin of mine," Luffy smiles. "A very distant relative, hardly able to speak English."

"My name is Zoro Roronoa," Zoro states loudly. Luffy throws up his arms and walks back to where he was standing. "I am the son of Hawk-eye Mihawk Roronoa." Crocodile crew gasps in surprise, some making comments that he is the spitting image of Mihawk(not true I know).

Crocodile grins at what he says. "I see, so what are your demands, Mr. Roronoa?"

"Nami be set free."

"Okay we have that, anything else?" Crocodile asks annoyed. Luffy can be seen pointing at himself from behind Crocodile.

"And the crew," Zoro points to the crew who all sigh in relief. Luffy pouts at Zoro and sticks his tongue out at him.

"Deal," Crocodile grins.

Scene Change~

Nami carefully walks upon the plank the water hitting the Black Pearl hard.

"Crocodile you liar!" Zoro shouts as he is held down by Bellamy and Jango.

"I am not a liar Mr. Roronoa," Crocodile said sounding offended. "You wish for her to be free, it is of your own fault you did not say where, now take him to the brig!" Crocodile orders and Zoro's mouth is covers as he is pulled away. "Now then, Miss Mikan, I would love to have my dress back." Crocodile smirks and Nami glares at him.

"Filthy pirate," Nami mutters taking the dress off so she is only in her night gown. The crew whistles and cheer as Nami throws the dress at Crocodile.

"Still warm," Crocodile utters earning a laugh from the crew. "Now walk the plank!"

Nami does as told and reaches the end of the plank very slowly.

"Too SLOW!" Bones hollers and stomps on the plank causing it to shake and Nami to fall off in the water.

"Next!" Crocodile hollers and Luffy is pushed in front of the plank. His jacket is gone and now he just wears his red vest, short jeans and sandals with his straw-hat.

"Umm," Luffy looks over into the rushing water. "You know I did sort of help out back there," Luffy says referring to the sea battle.

"Luffy, Luffy, Luffy," Crocodile places his arm around Luffy shoulder. "You did not," are his only words and he starts walking away.

"The last time you stranded me you left me a pistol with one bullet, maybe I should get two since I'll have company?" Luffy suggests.

"No you shall receive one again," Crocodile says turning back to him. "It is up to you if you want to put her out of her misery or not." Crocodile signals to Bones and he tosses Luffy's gun into the water. Luffy hurriedly jumps into the water after it leaving the laughing pirate crew behind.

"Crocodile, what is the plan now?" Robin asks having not said anything after watching Luffy and Nami be thrown into the water, keeping her expression neutral.

"Ah, Miss All-Sunday,I actually have a another plan in mind for you," Crocodile smirks at her.

"Oh?" Robin tries to act surprise.

"Yes it would be best if you kept a closer eye on our new prisoner, don't want him escaping like that dreadful cousin of yours," the pajama wearing otter takes a seat on Crocodile's shoulder, the prison keys in its small hand. Robin face remains neutral as she is escorted by Kuro down to the brig.

Scene Change~

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Nami shouts but no one hears her on the small abandon island.

"Do you have to shout?" Well, one person can hear her and Nami glares at said person.

"Shut up! This is your entire fault!" Nami accuses pointing at Luffy.

"How is it my fault?" Luffy asks back.

"Ever since you-you kissed me!" Nami face goes red as she says this. "My life has been a wreck! I was chased and then kidnapped by filthy pirates! I have been living in fear on their ship, I was in a sea fight and have almost died countless times! My friend likely hates me right now cause I stole something of his but he would have never known if it wasn't for you!"

"Your weird," Luffy replies and is suddenly punched in the head by Nami. "OW! What was that for?!"

"IDIOT! GOSH why did I have to be stranded here with you?!" Nami throws her hands up and pulls at her hair.

"Well look on the bright side," Luffy grins and Nami looks at him curiously. "We can continue where we started back in your home town." Before Nami can ask what he is talking about her lips are covered by Luffy's.


End file.
